Jelsa story
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Elsa is 220 years Old and she has been choosen to become a Guardian,But she doesn't want to be one but after that is it to late to runway because Elsa falls in Love with a certain man named Jack Frost But what will Happen when Elsa and Jack are dating But then she gets the wrong idea about Him and Rapunzel GOOD STORY YOU'LL LOVE IT!
1. Off to collage

JACK POV

today Jamie is going to collage, and so were all of his other friends., i was REALLY sad. i would hang out with sofie, but shes 15 years old so shes with her made me and bunny sad. because that's bunny's best friend he's known her since she was 5. so today i had nothing to do. then i saw the northern lights. "what now north?" i said as i shot off into the sky and all the way to the pole when i got there tooth,sandy,and bunny were already there.

"Jack i'm so glad you could make it!" said north. "what is it now north?" asked bunny he looked like he was having a bad day because of sofie. "pitch is back!" said north. "did you see him?, or was it your belly?" asked bunny. "well uhh." said north. "you probably ate too many cookies!" said bunny getting angry. "NO!, never say such thing you can NEVER eat to many cookies!" said north i sat in the window bored to death.

yeah that's a little strange, because i'm the ONLY spirit of winter, i wish there was another. then i started day dreaming of having a winter partner that would always stay with me and spread winter over the world and we would have so much fin together!, well i guess the whole thing about jamie going to collage and sofie always being gone with her boyfriend was really getting to me.

then i heard a gasp. i looked over snapping out of my day dreaming and saw pitch. "PITCH!" yelled tooth. "i'm back and what are you going to do about it?" asked pitch as he gave an evil smirk and disappeared into the shadows.

then the moon started shinning REALLY bright. then it rose a pillar. "uh guys do you know what this means?" asked tooth. "he's chosen a new guardian!" said north. "oh jeez who's it gonna be now?" said bunny rolling his eyes. "please not groundhog." bunny repeated over and over

then the blue image cleared and showed a women, you couldn't really see her, but all you can she is a braid,a dress and a cape.

"Elsa?" said north. " i take it back the ground hog's fine!" said bunny then tooth was day dreaming. "oh as long as she helps protect the children, right?" said tooth.

"Elsa REEALLY it couldn't have been like anyone else? " said bunny. "whats wrong with her?" i asked.

bunny turned towards me. "she's a clown just like you." said bunny i was used it, i like being funny and playful. "well bunny you have to go get her." said north.

bunny rolled his eyes., "i don't like her, she doesn't like me." said bunny "so what?" said north. "come to think of it, shes a bigger clown then jack!" said bunny pointing at me. wow someone out there that is more playful than me, and it's a girl?" i asked my self. "well she gotta be over 200 now." said tooth. "i think 221." said bunny

wow i'm like 100 years older then her,but since were immortal it's like i'm only a couple years older than her.

"well she's in Arendell living on the north mountain." said north "alright i'll be right back." said bunny as he stomped for his rabbit hole and jumped in.

ELSA POV

i was playing around with marshmallow and then went to go ice skating i saw an un frozen lake and went in the middle and stomped my foot and made it freeze. oh yeah did i mention im elsa THE winter spirit? and that i have the power of ice,frost, and snow no body can hear me nor see me. i'm more of a _fun_ type person.

i set off winter all around the world. there's stories of me that i skate across the oceans and freeze it, which is true. i skate across oceans and freeze them.

i went to Paris to set off winter,but it was already done. "who keeps doing my job?" i said looking around then i saw a unfrozen lake. "yay!" i said as i ran over to it and froze it. i started skating around.

then i was knocked over. "HEY!" i yelled as i got up and brushed myself off. then it knocked me over again. "STOP THAT!" i yelled i quickly got up and looked around then i heard a voice. "hello mate." said the voice i turned around and saw bunny. "oh hi bunny." i said in a mocking voice. "you know even though i don't like you you still are qutie the beauty." said bunny i made a brow.

"but that's not the reason i'm here." said bunny. as he looked at boom-a-rang "fellas." said bunny then 2 hairy things picked me up and tried to shove me in sack but i manged to elbow the yeti holding me in stomach he quickly dropped me, thankfully i landed on my feet. then bunny came running towards me i shot a snow flurry at him knocking him back then the other yeti holding the sack came at me i shot an ice flurry at him knocking him back and giving him a black eye.

then bunny came back running to me and i punched him in nose making it bleed. he backed up holding his nose. "crikey!" said bunny. i held my hands up. he looked at me with an angry expression on his face. then he ran around fast and grab me from behind. then i kicked him were guys hate to be kicked. he got up and i punched him in the eye making him have a black eye.

then the yeti i elbow in the stomach came running up to grab me i hurried up and punched him in the face giving him a busted lip,a black eye, and bloody nose. then one of the yetis threw a snow globe and it turned into a portal then both yetis went running in. and bunny tapped his rabbit hole and jumped in, so i won the fight.

tried to kidnap me and throw me into a sack, jerks! i said as i walked away to go back to my skating.

JACK POV

it's been 30 mins.

then the yetis came running throw the portal they had busted up lips, black eyes,and bleeding noses., then bunny came threw his rabbit hole., he looked even worse. "wheres Elsa?" asked north. "she put up a hell of a fight." said bunny as he fell over and held between his legs in pain.

"shes quite the fyiesty one" said bunny on the floor. "yeah if she can take down those two yetis AND bunny." said tooth. i smirked. "hold up a sec, did you try to shove her in a sack?" i asked. "yes." said bunny. i palmed my self in the face.

"you can't just randomly shove people in sacks!" said said trying to calm down. "then you go get her let her give you a hell of a beat down!" said bunny holding his bleeding nose.

"alright i will." i said sticking my nose in the air. "jack that's a terrible idea!, she'll beat the hell out of you!" said bunny holding his eye. "i'm gonna do this thing where i'm going to explian whats going on." i said walking away. "alright here's a globe." said north. then sandy offered me some sleeping dust. "uh no thanks." i said as i took the snow globe and threw it and walked in i gusse i was in arendell i flew around looking for Elsa.

ELSA POV

i was kinda scared after bunny tried to kidnap me i thought i would be safer with olaf and marshmallow. so i went back to my ice castle.

"Elsa's back!" yelled olaf as he ran down the ice stairs. then marshmallow came after him. then they both fell down the stairs. then i heard a voice, "uh are you Elsa?" asked a male olaf and marshmallow quickly hid as a little and big snow pile. i turned around and saw the most handsome man i have ever seen in more than 200 years!

when i turned around when he saw me his eyes widened and his jaw dropped and he dropped his stick type thingy., he had hair white as snow, ocean blue eyes,pale skin,a blue hoodie with snowflakes designs on the shoulders, and brown tight pants, and he was bare footed.

"Um Yes I'm Elsa and you are?" i asked then he snapped back into reality "whoaaaaa..."he whispered loud enough for me too hear. "what?" i asked.

"oh nothing." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "okay and your here for what reason?" i asked.

"oh yes i'm jack frost, and you have been chosen to be a guardian." said jack smiling. "nope." i said as i swung around and went to walk away. then about 5 yeti got up in front of me. "oh have ya come back for more?" i said looking at my nails. they got really mad and came running up to me i quickly shot a snow flurry and 3 of them knocking them back.

then the other 2 came running up and as soon as they did they were knocked off by marshmallow. then 20 more yetis came out "oh crap!" i said as i ran up the ice stairs. "come on olaf!" i yelled at him he came running then i shut the door. and sealed it. then ran up to my room and as i was running up the stairs jack stepped in my way.

"how did you get in?!" i almost yelled backing up. but he came closer until i was against a wall and he was in my face. "you have ice powers too?" he asked

"what do you mean too?" i asked making a brow. "i have those powers too!" said jack. "okay in that case yes, ice,frost,and snow."i said as i tried to slip away but he kept corning me. "well in that case i'm jack frost at your service." said jack. "at my service eh?. okay leave me alone." i said as i managed to slip away and walked up the stairs but jack appeared right in front of me floating upside down right in front of my face. i backed up

"what do you want?" i asked backing up he just starred at me. "Tell me what exactly do you do?" asked jack. "uh i set off winter around the world." i said giving him a 'duh'

JACK POV

"she's soooooooo beautiful, she has powers just like me, "tell me what exactly do you do?" i asked her "uh i set off winter around the world." said said giving me a 'duh' then i remembered earlier about my day dreaming about wanting like a winter partner, and i finally found her!, like iv'e been sreaching for her forever.

i wanted to jump with joy. "ok come on." i said walking towards the balcony "uh where are we going" asked Elsa

ELSA POV

"uh where are we going?" i asked kinda scared. then he floated off the balcony. "let's see what you've got." said jack. he watched me just stand there. "don't you fly?" he asked cocking his head the right. "uh,no" i said making a '-' face. "then how do_ you_ spread winter around the world?" he asked me

"uh i skate across the oceans, and lakes." i said making a brow.

"oh is that so?" asked jack. "yep." i said not so amused. "well ill show you how i do it my way,and you show your way." said jack. "whatever." i said rolling my eyes and sliding down the railing on my stairs. "ok i'll meet you in alaska!" said jack as he jumped off the balcony "not if i see you first!" i yelled as i raced out the door and down the hill then something picked me up off the ground.

i dug my nails into whatever was holding me and flying i looked up and saw jack. then i looked down at the earth so far underneath us. "WHAT HAPPEND TO MY DOWN THERE AND YOU UP HERE!" i screamed scared. "it's faster!" said jack. "NO DOWN THERE IS FASTER, AND SAFER!" i almost screamed

then i buried my face in jacks warm hoodie i could tell he looked down and smiled. "so do you normally?" he asked me. "blizzards, deep snow." is my favorite things to set off. " i said still hiding my face in his hoodie. "oh ok lets see who could make the biggest blizzard." said jack.

"oh ok., but with blizzards i like to do my work on high ground." i said still hiding my face. "alright you do your way and i do mine." said jack as he set me on a perfect view of the city on a mountian. "alright this is fine." i said looking around. he nodded and flew off to start. i started off with a simple snow fall.,

then i made a huge snowflake in the sky and drew i back and sent off huge icy,snow blast down at the town. i kept pushing forcing alot of snow/ice down at the town and very soon there was a huge blizzard, hard enough that it was pushing cars around. then i looked at the other side of town with a blizzard that jack made, it wasn't as strong.

"hello Elsa." a voice. i turned around and saw olaf. "olaf how did you get here?" i asked him. "i skated on that ocean that you froze earlier." said olaf. "oh okay." i said watching the blizzard. "whoa did you make that blizzard?" asked olaf sitting next to me. "yes." i said starring down at was taking a long time.

the he came flying back. "it's about time!" i said laughing. then he turned to my blizzard and his jaw dropped open. "i win." i said teasing him. "how?" he said shocked.

i giggled. then he saw olaf. "hi i'm olaf and i like warm hugs!" said olaf as jack looked down at him. "a living snowman?" he said making a brow. "and you are..." said olaf still looking up at him.

"oh yes im jack frost." said jack. "oh you mean the other winter spirit?" asked olaf. "yes." said jack. "and are you Elsa's boyfriend?" asked olaf. Jacks and i eyes widened "what no no no no." said jack and i at the same time., jack hesitated "no i am not." said jack. "you hesitated." said olaf picking up his head off his shoulders. jack and i couldn't help but to laugh.

then Jack and i sat down and looked down at the two blizzards. "so did you build that ice castle?" Jack asked me. "yep." i said glaring down at the city.

"wow your powers are strong." said jack. "you know iv'e never heard of a jack frost. " i said looking at him. "yea i never heard of a Elsa-" said jack then stopped. "what do people call you." asked jack. " the snow queen." i said glaring at him.

he seemed shocked. "whats wrong?" i asked. "they call me the snow king!" said jack. i blushed and he rubbed the back of his neck.

then it got kinda awkward. "you know you two are perfect for each other!" said olaf. jack and i stayed quite and his face turned a little red.

and my cheeks started to burn.

ok "so will you be a guardian?" he asked me i frowned. "let me ask you a question when is the last time you have had fun since you have become one." i asked he was quite for a moment "it's been a long time i guess." said jack. then i threw a snowball at him "well it's about time." i said as i made another snow ball in my hand. he smiled at me.

"are sure you wanna challange me the snow king?" he asked looking at me and smiled. "are you sure you wanna challange me to snow queen?" i asked him "oh thats it!" he laughed as he got up and made a snowball and threw it as soon as he did i touched it and froze it before it could hit me. "no fair!" he said during laughing.

"oh stop throwing like a girl!" i laughed out as i hit him with another snowball. then he flew up and disappeared i looked around then i felt a snowball hit my bum. i looked up at him "jackson overland frost!, did you just throw a snow ball at my butt?!" at yelled to him. he looked kinda scared because i called him by his full name.

"well i needed a big enough target!" yelled jack. " oh that's it!" i yelled as i waved my hands and made a huge snowball appear above me.

then i waved my hands and made it him, making him fall and land into a snow pile. i laughed and he poked his head out the snow and laughed to. "well that was fun." i said looking at him. he gave me a handsome smile that made me melt, in a good we laid there in the snow looking up at the stars. "i had alot of fun today, thank you." said jack giving me a smirk.

"it's just some times people, and immortals need to lay back and have fun." i said looking a him. he chuckled. then i heard a voice. "oh how sweet!" said the voice jack and i sat up and turned around.

we saw a man all dressed in black. "PITCH!" yelled jack as he shot ice at him.

"oh hello Elsa." said pitch. i made a brow. olaf ran and hid behind me. "so your the one that has to defeat me ." said pitch., "well your not going to!" yelled pitch.

"come at me bro." i said as spread my arms and gave him a mocking smirk. he got angry and so quickly towards me and as so as he did i quickly skated and stopped behind him, i went so quick it looked like he went through me. "you gotta be a little quicker then that." i said looking down a my nails.

"ugh!, your just like your cousin!" yelled pitch i quickly looked up at him with an angry expression on my face i raised my hands up at him. "don't you dare touch Rapunzel!" i yelled at him.

then he was about to come and hit me but some one swung past and kicked him in the face. then the person landed. i gasped. "Rapunzel!" i yelled as ran over and hugged her. "hey Elsa." said Rapunzel then we all noticed me arm was bleeding.

"ELSA YOUR BLEEDING!" yelled Rapunzel jack quickly started panicking. "here i'll help you!" said Rapunzel looking at me. then she looked at my arm and there was a deep cut. "Elsa just hold on a second. "i'm fine!" i told her but she ignored then started to wrap her hair around my arm. Jack and Olaf watched then Rapunzel started to sing.

"Flower Gleam And Glow, Let Your Power Shine, make the clock reverse,bring back what once mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fates' design, save what have been lost, bring what once was mine, what once was mine." sang Rapunzel as her hair glowed a golden color. Olaf fainted and Jack looked like he was going to.

Then i look her hair off my arm and showed Jack how it healed. "Please don't freak out!" said Rapunzel. Jacl was still stunned. then bunny came hopping out the shadows.


	2. Elsa's memories

STILL ELSA POV

then bunny came out from the shadows. "Hello Mate." said bunny as he readyed his boom-a-rang and started running towards me to fight.

we started to fight,of course i was winning. but then Rapunzel hit him in the head with a frying pan making him pass out.

Then a yellow man made sand came out and blew yellow sand in my face. my knees caved in and next thing i knew i hit the floor and everything went black.

7 HOURS LATER

i woke up in a biggish smallish room i looked around and had no idea where i was i tried to stand up but my head hurt. i manged to walk to the door i opened it and i looked at everyone they looked at me. "uh mind telling me where i am?'" i asked holding my head.

"the north pole." said a fat guy with a white beard. "north pole eh, well goodbye i'm leaving, wheres my cousin?" i said as i held my head with one hand and put my other hand on my hip.

Then Rapunzel came by with her arms out and buzzing like and air plane. "I'm an airplane!" said Rapunzel as she ran around me in circles. "Rapunzel!" i said trying to make her stop. "who me?" she asked then looked around. "uh yes your name is Rapunzel is it?' i said sarcastically still holding my head.

"i dounno know!" said Rapunzel looking a little dizzy. "Rapunzel are you drunk?" i asked her making a brow. "NO! blub wub wub" said Rapunzel. "so that so eh?" i said as i both both my hands on my hips.

"uh huh!" said Rapunzel spining around. "ok then where do you live?" i asked her. "i live in an over sized mushroom, deep in the woods, with little blue things!" said Rapunzel as counted on her fingers.i made a brow.

"whats wrong with her?" i asked everyone they gave nervous smiles. "uh we meant to give her sleeping dust but sandy kinda got the wrong one." said jack.

i palmed my self in the face. "what am i doing here." i asked. "to help protect the kids!" said the fat guy. "how do you have kids?" asked Rapunzel.

i made a brow "you-" said bunny about to tell her "dep dep dep dep!" i said shushing him

Then Rapunzel came swinging on her hair above us. "I CAME IN LIKE WRECKKKING BAAAAALLLL!" sang Rapunzel as she swung back and forth. jack and i fell to the floor laughing. then Rapunzel landed right next to a yeti and leaned on him. "your ugly!" said Rapunzel the yeti made a brow, "well that's ok i'll heal your face!" said Rapunzel as she wrapped her hair around the yetis face.

then she started to sing, "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, heal what has been hurt change the fates' design, save have been lost, and bring what once was mine, what once was mine." sang Rapunzel as her hair glowed. everyone expect jack and i were suprised. then a feathery women came flying in.

"is Elsa here?" she asked looking around then she saw me and flew up fast. "TEETH!" she yelled as she flew to me. "bright eyes!" said the women as she held my face and looked at my eyes. **(frozen moment when kristoff's troll mom was checking Anna out, not in a weird way.)** "working nose!" said the women as lifted my nose. "strong teeth!" said the women then she quickly flew over to jack. "yes yes she's perfect for you jack!" said the women.

jack smirked and i blushed. "oh yes Elsa we have your memories!" said the women. "oh yes i'm tooth as in the tooth fairy!" said tooth "and i'm north, as in santa claus." said north. "and this is sandy, as in the sandman." said north pointing at sandy. "uh huh." i said looking around then Rapunzel swung down. "and i'm Rapunzel!" said Rapunzel . "does anyone wanna see me do a kart wheel?" asked Rapunzel.

"Alright!" i said getting sick of her craziness. then i made little icy sparkles at the end of my fingers and put my hand on Rapunzel's back. "COLD!" she yelled as she jumped up. then she looked around. "were am i?" she asked.

everyone chuckled "welcome to the north pole!" said north spreading his arms showing the place off. "wow! this place is HUUGE!" said Rapunzel.

"yes,yes it is." said north. "now Elsa your memories." said tooth. "my memories from what?" i asked raising a brow. "when you where a human. when you had a family and a home." said tooth.

"olaf,marshmallow,and Rapunzel are all the family i have." i said taking a step back. "no Elsa i mean like sisters brothers mom dad." said tooth.

"do you wanna see your memories?" she asked i shrugged. "i'm going to take that as a yes." said tooth

then she waved her hands and made an image appear.

i was walking on what seemed the mountain that i live on. i started singing OF COURSE! but everyone else seemed to enjoy it!

"The snow glows white on the mountain night  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen" i sang as i hugged my self

"The wind is howling  
Like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows I've tried" i sang sadly then started to walk faster

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!" i sang loudly as i ripped the last glove of my hand and let it fly away.

"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway." i sang as i made Olaf then let my dark purple cape fly away.

"It's funny how some distance,  
makes everything seem small,  
and the fears that once controlled me,  
can't get to me at all." i sang as i ran up the mountain

"It's time to see what I can do.  
To test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me!  
I'm free!" i sang as i made a small section of ice stair then stepped on one stair and made it crystal clear then spread my hands and ran all the way up.

"Let it go, let it go,  
I'm one with the wind and sky!  
Let it go, let it go,  
you'll never see me cry!  
Here I stand and here I'll stay!  
Let the storm rage on!" i sang as i stomped my foot and made a huge snowflake appear on the ground then looked around then made it rise.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground!  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!  
And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!  
I'm never going back,  
the past is in the past." i sang as i took the tiara of my head then threw it to the side then pulled my hair out of it's bun then made my french braid that i have now.

"Let it go, let it go,  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" i sang as i made my ice dress.

"Let it go, let it go,  
That perfect girl is gone!" i sang as i made my ice cape then i heard Jack say, "shes Perfect for me." i heard him say.

"Here I stand in the light of day!  
Let the storm rage on!,  
the cold never bothered me anyway" i sang then turned around then the ice doors slammed by their selves behind me.

then the image disappeared i looked at everyone their Jaws dropped and then Rapunzel fainted.

"Ugh! i'm never gonna be able to get out of here!" i said angrily "But Elsa We Guardians and children of the world need you!" said North i rolled my eyes.

**WELL THERES THE 2ND CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR :D**


	3. Pitch and the secret kiss

JACK P.O.V

yeah I Think i Might be in love with Elsa i Mean that smile she gives me, she's just so Beautiful I mean should i tell her my feelings? But what if she doesn't feel the same way About me?

Thoughts Stirred Around in my Head as i starred at her.

my GOD SHES SO BEAUTIFUL!, what should I do should i try and win her heart?

But what if she Has the same feelings as me?

ELSA P.O.V

Yes! i'm completely in Love with Jack, But what if he doesn't feel the same way About me?

Then i Noticed He was starring directly At me, I blushed then he Snapped Out of it and Rubbed the Back of his Neck nervously with a red-ish face.

I smiled, and He smiled Back.

Then we heard an Evil Laugh. We all turned around And saw that Pitch Guy.

"What do you Want now _pitch?_" asked Tooth angrily.

"Oh that's what i was Just About to tell you I Want... Her." said Pitch as he Pointed at Me.

i made a Brow

"What do you want Me for?" i asked confused

"Oh you know, Marriage." said Pitch i Could Tell Jack was Pretty angry that Pitch wanted to marry me.

"Well your not getting her!" said Jack as he flew Over in front of Me Protecting me.

i Felt ALOT safer.

"Oh Jack You already Know i ALWAYS get what i want!" said Pitch as he Backed away into the shadows.

Jack tried to shot Ice at him But Pitch Got away.

Then Everyone Looked at me.

"What?" i asked

"Don't Worry Elsa we won't Let Him Get you." said North.

"I'm Not Worrying." i told Them

"Yeah i mean Have you seen Elsa fight she Like turns into a ninja." said Rapunzel Jack gave a smile that Made me melt,again.

"Well i'm gonna go out side and Take a walk." i told them then turned Away and walked Out of the Room.

then i walked down the Hall and opened a door that lead Outside.

I just wanted to roam around a bit i know somebody is gonna follow me anyways.

i walked down the deep and snowy Hill side i wanted to Run away But i couldn't Because i didn't wanna Leave Rapunzel or Jack.

I wanted to Play with my Powers a bit.

so i made some snowflakes, then i twirled my hands and made i snowball then made it disappear.

then i made an everyday snowman, i would prefer Olaf though, About Him where is he?

he's probably with everyone else.

Then i made another snowflake But Much Bigger then the Other one but then i noticed it had a heart shape in the middle of it.

then i remembered Jack, i can't Fall in love! besides He probably Likes Rapunzel.

i felt a tear fall from my eye, i wiped it away.

"you Can't let this get to you!" i told myself.

But if he is in love with Rapunzel, I'll Be so heart Broken.

Then Maybe i should Runaway Because what if Rapunzel Does Love Him, And he loves her then when they find out about each others feelings they'll wanna Be together Ugh! i wanted to Cry just of the thought.

But At least they'll Be Happy It's like i'm the Only One who cares About anyone else's Feelings Then.

I walked around a little More i didn't feel like going Back.

So i just sat On a High mountain and Looked at the view, it started to turn Nightfall i was getting tired, Then i felt like i was being watched.

maybe it's Just a feeling so i laid Back and looked up at the stars, Until i shut my eyes and fell asleep.

JACK P.O.V

Okay,Okay! yeah i followed Elsa, Because i' in love with her and i didn't Want Pitch to get a hold of her.

i landed right Next to her where she was sleeping She's so beautiful!

i picked her up bridal style then i kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose,... Then i kissed her cold lips.

It felt SO good to do that.

then i flew off with her in my arms and took her Back to the Workshop Then i Put her in my bed and Kissed her on the lips one last time and walked out.

**AWE SO SWEET I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I HOP IT GAVE YOU BUTTERFLIES IN YOUR BELLY IT SURE DID TO ME!I MADE THIS CHAPTER TO SHOW THAT JACK DOES REALLY LOVE ELSA AND WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER AND ELSA LOVES JACK BUT SHE NOT SURE BECAUSE SHES HAVING THOUGHTS THAT HE MIGHT LIKE RAPUNZEL WELL THANKS FOR READING AND I SHALL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS!**


	4. secretly in love

ELSA P.O.V

I woke up in another Room, But i remember falling asleep outside... WAS JACK SPYING ON ME?!

But why? does he Love me Back?

I quietly rose up yawning Then i turned to the window and opened it and climbed Out.

I walked down the Snowy Hill And sat Down And made a snowflake and giggled.

Then i sat up on my knees Then i heard Rapunzel come up Behind me.

"Whatcha doin out here all alone?" She Asked,I shrugged "Did you Runaway?" She asked

"No And it's not called Running away in that case, It's just leaving." I told her

"I like it here." Said Rapunzel i nodded not really caring.

"Well North says He Needs to see you for a Guardians Meeting." said Rapunzel

"But i'm not A Guardian." I told her.

"You can Be." said Rapunzel

"But i don't wanna it Just sucks the Fun outta Everything." i Told Her.

"Well since iv'e been Hanging Out with the rest it seems Kinda fun to me." Said Rapunzel.

I ignored

"Elsa i think you should Give it a shot." said Rapunzel

"I Don't think I can, And Plus i just wanna Be alone." i told her as i stood up and walked Away.

She stayed quiet and went the other direction Back to the North Pole.

I just walked through the Woods.

Then i Heard a fimilar Voice

"where are you Going?" asked the voice.

i turned around and saw Jack standing there

"Jack Are you spying on me?" i asked.

His face went a little Red and he nervously rubbed the back of his Neck.

"Well,-Uh,-sorta." said Jack i made a Brow. "Why though?" i asked Hoping He say what i wanted him to.

"Well i don't Know i guess I'm a little Bored." said Jack

"Is this what you always Do when you're Bored?" i asked.

"Well,- No." he said Nervously.

"Do you wanna Do something Like snowball Fight?" He asked.

"Sure Whatever." I said Smiling

Then he looked up And smiled at me.

Then We played Around For a while.

It was REALLY fun!

We laughed and Jumped around for while.

Then it started Becoming nightfall.

"Come on i Have to show you something!" said Jack then Picked Me up And off i held on tight.

"Don't Worry I won't Drop you." said Jack i smiled But hid my face in his chest.

He looked Down and smirked At me, I pretended I didn't see Him.

Then He Landed High On a mountain Top.

He set Me Down.

"so whats going On?" i asked

"You'll see." Said Jack.

Then golden streams started Pouring in the Sky.

"Uh Jack what is that?" i asked.

"Dreams." said Jack

"what do you mean why are 'dreams' outside Inside of with a person?" I asked.

"The dreams are On the way." said Jack

"Oh well there Very Beautiful!" i said starring At them.

"Yes you are!" said Jack my eyes widened and i turned Back and looked at him raising a brow

He laughed Nervously

"I meant to say they are." said Jack i playfully Rolled my Eyes and Turned Back looked them.

"So... You And Rapunzel Are cousins?" He asked.

"Yes were very close she can be a pain But i love her." i told Him

"I love you to." said Jack i raised a brow again And Looked at him

"I mean- i bet you do!" said Jack.

i really liked What He just said there that made my day-I mean night anyways i giggled And turned Back to the Beautiful Streams Of light.

"Soooo..." Said Jack trying to Break the awkward Moment i turned Back and looked at him.

"I know that's Not would you said!" i giggling

"your laugh very beautiful." said Jack trying to change the subject

"Thanks." said Happily

Then the Dreams Disappeared.

"I think we should head Back, It's getting Kinda Late." said Jack i nodded then He picked me up and shot in the air.

we both stayed quiet the Whole time.

Then He landed On the Balcony Of the room North Have Gave to me.

"Well I guess I'll see ya Later." Said Jack

Then i kissed Him on the cheek and turned around without Looking Back and opened the Balcony Doors And when i turned around He was in the air Happily doing Back flips and yelling, "Whoo hoo!" he yelled He seemed REALLY happy about what Just happened.

Then i fell asleep smiling.

* * *

JACK P.O.V

Elsa Just kissed me on the cheek I got REALLY happy.

i flew around bouncing around. Then i flew in my bedroom Window And laid down and looked up At the ceiling Just smiling and relaxing.

i couldn't ask for anything more but to be with Elsa.

i soon fell asleep and dreamed about us two.

_i was siting in my room the_n there was a knock at the door.

_"Come in!" i told_

_then Elsa walked in i smiled_

_"Hey Jack." said Elsa I waved smiling._

_"Elsa, I Need to tell you something." i said fiddling with my fingers._

_"Yes?" she asked me_

_"Elsa I Think I'm In Love With you." i told her._

_"REALLY?!" she asked excited _

_"yeah." i said nervously._

_"Well in that case i love you too!" said Elsa._

_"REALLY!?" i said Elsa excited_

_Then she went to kiss me on the cheek but i sneekly Moved my Head and made us Kiss On The Lips she soon Notices what i did and followed along._

_i laid her on the bed still Kissing Her and soon started making out then,...- _i woke up.

"Awwe! i wanted to finish that dream!" i said not to Happy.

Then i Got a little sneeky and climbed out Of my window and peeked Into Hers She was Sleeping She so beautiful When she does it, Hell she Beautiful for whatever she does.

I wanted Stare For a while But that would still Be spying On her, But i kinda Already Have now three Times Now.

then i left and went Back to sleep

**AWE THERE IT IS JACK IS SOOOO IN LOVE WITH ELSA OH I LOVE I WILL BE UPDATING WHEN EVER I CAN, WHICH IS EVERYDAY HEY! IM A LONER WELL NOT REALLY I JUST LIKE TO BE ALONE BUT MY SISTER ALWAYS TELLS ME THAT MY FRIENDS WANNA HANG OUT AND YOU KNOW I IGNORE SOMETIMES AND KEEP WRITING OH I LOVE WRITING AND JELSA ALOT! AND REMEMBER I DON'T SHIP JACKUNZEL I THINK IT MAKES NO SINCE BUT IF YOU DO THATS YOUR CHOICE THE ONLY TIMES ILL EVER USE JACKUNZEL IS WHEN ITS A FAKE SO PITCH CAN TRY AND TURN ELSA AGAINST THE REST OR THE OTHER TIMES ILL USE IT IT'S FOR DRAMA BUT ALL IN ALL ELSA AND JACK ALWAYS GET BACK TOGETHER WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER BYE! XOXOXOXO**


	5. finally together

ELSA P.O.V

i woke up in the best mood EVER.

then i rose Up sleepily did my hair and make up with their usual and walked out of the room.

* * *

RAPUNZEL P.O.V

I think I'm in love with Jack!, He's really cute and funny i hope he feels the same About Me.

* * *

JACK P.O.V

I walked Out of my Room and saw Rapunzel starring at me and smiling, Quite Creepy but whatever.

I sat down, And Asked, "wheres Elsa?'

Then she walked Out of her room i turned around and she was looking Beautiful as ever!

I shot Up and flew Over to Her.

"Hi Elsa." I waved Her.

"Hello Jack!" she greeted With that beautiful smile.

"Wanna Do Something Today?" I asked Her

"Sure!, Like What?" she Asked

"Anything wanna go set off winter?" i asked

"Sure!" said Elsa

Then i picked Her Up and shot Out i loved It when she hid her face In my chest.

which Is what she JUST did Oh i loved It!

* * *

ELSA P.O.V

I Noticed that It seemed that Jack liked it when i hid My face in his Chest.

But i did it anyways I Mean I'm secretly In Love With Him!

Then We Landed In L.A

"Whoa This Place is Huge!" i said Amazed

"Yes and it's Also Winter time., So what Do you wanna do first?" He asked

"How about a simple Snow fall?" i asked

"alright." said Jack Then we Both started Making it snow then One of Our Snowflakes touched and turned into a heart shaped One.

Jack smirked and i blushed.

Then it started snowing.

Then it started to get dark we have Been playing around and Look around All day.

I couldn't stop thinking About the snowflake... **(L.O.L I'M SORRY BUT I JUST WANNA SAY JELSA IS PREF! BUT I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S WHY YOUR READING THIS STORY)**

Then I guess you can say from my point of view it was getting REALLY romantic and i love it!

Jack and i skated On a Frozen Lake.

I Don't Know maybe Jack does Love Me he ALWAYS wants to spend time with me.

Or Maybe He's Just trying to Make me think that so i won't think of Anything of him And Rapunzel!

But why should I care? Were Not Together, Even though I would Like it ALOT.

Then We got Kinda close...

**(HERE IT COMES!)**

"Elsa... Iv'e been Meaning to tell you something." Said Jack, Oh here it goes He's gonna say he loves Rapunzel and that we shouldn't Hang out anymore.

"I Think I Love You." Said Jack I KNEW IT HE LOVES RAPUNZEL!- wait what?

"Huh?" I asked

"Yeah Elsa I kinda- Fell In love with you." Said Jack nervously thinking I wasn't Gonna be happy, But really I was as happy as a fat kid Running through a candy store. **(SHANE DAWSON LYRIC TO HIS SONG CALLED "FUCK UP")**

I Jumped up and Hugged Him.

"So you're Not mad?" He asked

"Why would I be mad? iv'e Been waiting for you to say that for a while Now." I told Him

"REALLY?" he asked excited.

then I kissed him on the cheek

"Really And i love you too,: I said him.

Then he turned to me and pressed his cold lips lips against mine.

Snowflakes danced around us.

When we Parted He gave Me That handsome smirk I smiled.

Then He picked Me Up and we shot Off.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

Elsa and I just Kissed it was amazing.

I Picked her Up And we flew Back to the Pole.

i guess you can say were A couple!

Then I noticed she fell asleep In my arms.

then I flew Through me window and laid Her down on my bed and i laid Next to her and soon I fell asleep with My arm wrapped Around her waist And we were very close AND I LOVED IT!

**OMG BEST CHAPTER..., SO FAR REMEMBER RAPUNZEL SAID SHES GETTING THE RED HOTS FOR JACK AND RAPUNZEL STILL THINKS HE'S SINGLE... BUT AFTER RAPUNZEL MAKES HER MOVE ON HIM AND ELSA SEES, SHE'LL SOONLY LEARN QUICK THAT JACK AND ELSA ARE TOGETHER. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE STORY XOXOXOXOXO**


	6. would he? and Rapunzel's Plan

**ELSA P.O.V**

i woke up and saw that I was in Jacks Room Jack was right behind Me.

I felt REALLY comfortable with Him hugging Me, He was Still sleeping Because I didn't Wanna wake Him Up.

Then I remembered Him Kissing me last night.

I felt so Happy for the memory jumping around In my Mind.

So Jack Doesn't Love Rapunzel.

I was probably the Happiest Person In The World.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I Woke Up probably the happiest Person IN THE WORLD!

I fell like Elsa is what iv'e Been searching for my Whole 300 years.

I yawned and sat Up And she Looked Up at me.

I smiled at her And she smiled Back And sat up.

I kissed Her On her forehead And she smiled.

Then we Both Got Up and walked Out Of the Room.

Then we walked In the room with the Globe all the Lights were shining,... For Now Pitch ALWAYS some trick Up His selves And Now i Hate Him even More Because He wants To Marry Elsa, Well He better Back the Hell up because SHES MINE.

Then i saw Rapunzel starring at me again and smiling, Now She Was REALLY creeping Me Out.

* * *

**RAPUNZEL P.O.V**

Why is Jack always With Elsa?

Why isn't He hanging Out With ME?!

Maybe He Likes Her? NO! JACK MUST BE MINE But isn't that kinda a bitchy thing to do? **( YES IT IS RAPUNZEL YES IT IS.)**

She is Kinda my cousin, But THIS IS MY LOVE LIFE!

JACK SHALL BE MINE! To Me my love life is gonna go first and my family goes 2nd! **( WHAT A BITCH. BUT DON'T WORRY SHE'LL LEARN HER LESSON!)**

But How? OH I'll make a movie On Him, But I have to Make sure Were alone, I'll try tomorrow night!

YES! JACK WILL BE MINE!

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

I'm Happy That Jack loves Me and I love Him back and were finally together!

Then I saw Rapunzel starring at Jack, But when She Looked at me, she didn't seem so happy.

Did I do something to Her To make her Not Like me? No were cousins! she doesn't Hate me!

then she turned Back to looking at Jack and started Smiling Again. WTF?

Does Rapunzel Like Jack?, What If Jack Likes Rapunzel back?, No He wouldn't Hes with Me!

But would If he Just got With me, But is secretly with Rapunzel?

OH MY GOD WHAT IF I'M RIGHT?, BUT WRONG ABOUT JACK LOVING ME?

But I don't think he would do that to me?... Or Would He? GOD DAMMIT!

Then Rapunzel swung to the ground and Landed On the couch RIGHT ACROSS FROM JACK AND I.

She just sat there Starring at Him, smiling BUT WHY?

Well I wanted to get out of the Room that Rapunzel is right Now so I got Up.

"I'm gonna go walk around." I Told Jack

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked

"No its alright, Just Need to get some fresh air." I told Him

"Alright." Said Jack.

then I walked Out of the room and Opened the doors that Lead to outside.

* * *

**RAPUNZEL P.O.V**

NO! Jack Just wanted to go with Elsa!

Would if he loves Her?, NO I WILL HAVE TO WIN HIS HEART!

starting Tonight.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

This is just all to frustrating! i walked Around in the deep snow, But every step i took in it i made sure i covered it in ice, so i did let the snow sink in all the way up to my knees.

What should I do? Tell him, Or ask him if there anything between Him and Rapunzel?

NO! I should Just wait and find Clues. But if i find out he's cheating On me... I Don't Know what I'll Do!

So i walked Walked Around for 30 mins the thought of Him doing such thing to me gave me a headache.

**WOW SO NOW YOU KNOW RAPUNZEL IS PLANNING A LITTLE SOMETHING... OH NO WHAT WILL SHE DO? AND WHATEVER SHE DOES IM NOT GONNA SAY WHAT WILL ELSA DO WHEN SHES IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHE'LL DO? THANKS FOR READING XOXOXO**


	7. Rapunzel's kiss and runaway

**(authors Note: when punzie kisses jack and Elsa runs away please Note that they will get Back together...its just gonna take a bit.)**

**ELSA P.O.V**

I walked around seemed like 2 Hours.

should I go to my castle a maybe I need to Be alone for a bit.

No. Because Jack will follow me and want to know whats wrong.

So i just sat Down and Leaned Up Against a tree.

Then I heard Someone land Beside Me.

I Looked Up And Saw Jack.

'Are you alright?" He Asked

"Yeah." I Lied.

Then He sat Next To Me and smiled, I smiled Back.

"So whatcha' doing all alone?" He asked

"I Don't know." I told Him. He nodded.

We Just Sat Quiet For a moment.

"Wanna Do something Later?" He Asked breaking the quiet Moment.

"Sure!, Like what?" He Asked.

"I Don't Know, Maybe we Can explore." He Told Me.

"Sounds Cool." I told Him, He nodded.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I Think something Is wrong with Elsa like something is bothering Her.

I Think there is Something also Wrong with Rapunzel, Mentally... **(LOL)**

Is it Because Of how Much Rapunzel is starring at me?, Maybe, but she Has Nothing to Worry about Never Cheat On Her., EVER.

* * *

**RAPUNZEL P.O.V**

Are Elsa and Jack Dating? Naw..

But I will do whatever It Takes to get Jack.

HE'S MINE, NOT HERS SHE ALWAYS GETS WHATEVER SHE WANTS! **(NOT TRUE RAPUNZEL!)**

Jack will Be Mine by Tonight! Can't Wait! **(RAPUNZEL HOLD DA FUCK UP YOU'RE BEING A BITCH.)**

But won't that leave my dearest cousin sad and broken Hearted?, Eh, I don't Care.

Then Olaf Walked Up To Me.

"Have you seen Elsa?" He asked "No I haven't Her and Jack are probably together." I said angrily "Is that So Ugh there just so perfect for Each other!" said Olaf All the Anger Rose In Me "NO THEIR NOT!" I Yelled Olaf Looked Nervous "Okay we'll I'm Gonna Go." Said Olaf then He walked Away.

"She's Craaaazzzzy!" Whispered Olaf as he walked Out the Door. I rolled My eyes Like i was a teenager On Her period.

Then Jack And Elsa walked In giggling I Gave Elsa an Evil Grin She Gave me a sweet smile, Which is Making me feel kinda Bad, NO JACK WILL BE MINE!

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

Tonight Is gonna Be so Fun Jack said were Gonna Ice skate and so many things, Like a Date he calls it But that Just made Me Blush.

But Rapunzel Is Looking EXTRA mad At me No seriously did I do something Wrong to Her or Does she want Jack? i.d.f.k (means i don't fucking know)

Well I don't think i should be scared Jack Would never cheat on me!

Then I walked In my room to get ready.

I Put On a greenish dress With Black sleves,a dark purple cape, and my hair In a neat Bun. (HER CORONATION STUFF SHE WORE ON CORONATION DAY)

Looked Pretty good then I walked To Rapunzel Room to see what she thought.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I can't wait Elsa and I Are Gonna have our first Date tonight!

I was Walking In the Hall and I felt someone pull me By my arm., "Come on Jack you have to see this!" said Rapunzel

"Well alright." I dumbly followed. then Rapunzel Drug me to her room and push me in and shut the door.

"Alright, where is It?" I asked

"what do you mean?" Asked Rapunzel in a weird Romantic voice.

"I mean What did You bring my Here For?" I asked

"Oh You Know..." Said Rapunzel as she sat me down On her bed and sat Next to Me.

"No Really I don't" I said awkwardly

Then she leaned In and pressed her lips against mine, I tried to pull Away But the kid kept a good Hold, Then The Door flung Open.

We heard A gasp, Rapunzel and I Parted and Saw Elsa.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

WHAT THE HELL? RAPUNZEL AND JACK ARE KISSING!

I knew It! I felt My eyes Burn. the door knob and the door quickly froze.

"Elsa it's not what you think!" Jack quickly said

I stayed quiet I Had nothing else to do so I opened the door behind me and ran Out.

i had nothing else to do so i started running down the hall leaving a trail of ice behind me on the floor creeping up the walls. i wanted to go far away from EVERYONE!

"ELSA!" they both yelled running after me. i ran past north,tooth,bunny,sandy, and Olaf. "Elsa where are you going?" asked north as i ran past them then they all knew something bad happened when they saw jack and Rapunzel running after me.

"ELSA WAIT PLEASE!" yelled Rapunzel then north and the rest joined Jack and Rapunzel running after. me i opened the two double doors that led to the outside. i stopped and looked back at everyone running down the hall after me.

then i picked the bottom of my dress up and ran down the small section of stairs. and all the way out to in front of the fjord. i stepped back as i saw all of them getting closer to me. (Elsa coronation runway across the fjord moment.)

then i heard ice forming under my feet as i touched the water.

i gasped and looked at it. then i looked back at them getting closer and closer. them i put my foot on the water and the ice became sturdy enough for me then i looked across the fjord and started to run across it as every step i took on the water it froze.

"ELSA STOP!" yelled jack but i continued to run as fast as i could across the Fjord until i reached the other side

I Heard Rapunzel Start sobbing but I Didn't give a fuck Jack And her Lied to me!

* * *

**RAPUNZEL P.O.V**

Oh My God I Fucked Up BAD. I've Been Wrong all this Time! Elsa is My cousin! I've Been such a Bitch!

I sat there and cried as they all watch Elsa reach the Other Side.

"Fuck,Fuck,Fuck!" I Kept saying to myself.

"Jack, I'm so Sorry!" I sobbed

"It's Okay Rapunzel You Didn't Know." Said Jack

That Just Gave me Proof they Were together! Which Made Me feel Even Worse. I JUST RUINED MY DEAREST COUSINS LOVE LIFE!

I Sat there Starring Across the frozen Fjord.

"Well I'm gonna go after Her!" Said Jack

"I'm Coming with You Tonight was my fault!" I told Him

"No Rapunzel I need to stay here!" Said Jack

"I'll get Her early tomorrow Morning." Jack told Everyone.

I shook My head As I sat on the ground.

"Poor girl." Said tooth

"Yes Poor Mate, why would you ever do such a thing Jack?"Asked Bunny

"NO! It was My fault Iv'e Been Nothing but greedy this Whole Time." I told them.

Then a huge Black dragon swooped In and Landed.

"AHHH!" I screamed

"Oh No don't worry Toothless Is Nice!" Said a brown Haired Man as he Jumped Off the dragon

"you Named A dragon?" I asked

"Pretty Cool Eh?" He Asked

"UHHHH well." I said Awkwardly.


	8. merida,Hiccup,And Anna

**ELSA P.O.V**

Oh My God I Can't Believe It!, All my thoughts about Jack were right! I Wiped a tear from my eye.

I Walked through the Deep snow. lifting One Leg at a time.

I Wiped by tears because if they stayed On My face to long they froze.

then I finally made to my ice castle.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

"North show me what Elsa is doing!" I ordered.

"Alright, tooth." Said North

"Alright.." said Tooth then she waved her Hands and made an image appear Elsa was Just getting to her ice castle.

she walked Up to marshmallow, .Then she Made three Other huge snow monsters.

"Don't let anyone One In, ANYONE." Said Elsa.

then she walked up the ice stairs with her purple cape dragging behind her... OH SHIT TONIGHT WAS SUPOSED TO BE OUR FIRST DATE!

Hiccup scratched the bottom of toothless's neck, toothless flopped over.

then we heard a voice... a fimiar evil One.

"YES FINALLY ELSA CAN BE MINE!" Said Pitch as he happily jumped out of the shadows.

"All thanks to you Rapunzel." Said Pitch, "It was an accident, REALLY!" said Rapunzel In tears.

Toothless growled at pitch "AH What the hell is that?" Pitch screamed like a girl.

"Ugly Guy, this is toothless, toothless Ugly Guy." Said Hiccup.

Toothless Growled Again.

"Anyways... ELSA SHALL BE MINE!" Said Pitch

"OH GO SUCK ON A CHILD HOPES AND DREAMS WHY DON'T YOU!" Said A stick Scottish Accent, We turned Around And saw a girl with think red curly hair.

"Oh Merida." Said Pitch as he walked Over to her.

"Touch me and I'll hang you upside down on a tree by your toes and I'll turn you inside Out." Said Merida, I Noticed Hiccup Was checking her Out, He's SO in Love with her, Which made me sad because that just makes me miss Elsa even more.

"Anyways ELSA WILL BE MINE, AND YOU GUYS AND DO SHIT ABOUT IT!" said Pitch

Then Meirda took out her bow and aimed it at him, He Just grin and Backed away In the shadows, Then we Heard a girls Voice.

"Elsa?, Is that you it's me Anna!" said The Voice.

"ANNA!" Yelled Rapunzel then a girl with strawberry Hair came running Out, **(I DON'T FEEL LIKE DISCRIBING HER CLOTHES SO THEIR JUST HER NORMAL WINTER CLOTHES SHE WORE IN FROZEN TO GO GET ELSA BACK.)**

Then Rapunzel Anna Hugged Each Other.

"Oh Anna it's Been so long!" Said Rapunzel as she took Anna by her hands.

"Yes It has, wait were's Elsa?" She asked

Rapunzel Lowered Her Head In Shame.

"She, Ranaway." Said Rapunzel

"Wait why?" she Asked

Rapunzel took a deep breath.

"That's her boyfriend, And I Didn't Know they were dating so I Just Kissed Him and She walked In and that was it." Said Rapunzel

"Oh No My poor Sister!" Said Anna.

"Wait sister?" I asked

"Yes I'm Elsa's Younger Sister Anna." Said Anna

"Oh Here Iv'e Got a memory Of the Two as Children!" Said Tooth

Then tooth waved her Hands and made an Image appear.

There was a Little girl with Bleach Blonde hair, Almost white, Like Elsa's... anyways she was sleeping then Anna as a child Poked her Head Up Over the side Of the bed.

"Elsa! Psst Elsa!" Said Little Anna

then she jumped On Elsa's Bed and started to shake her,

"Elsa!, Wake up Wake up Wake up!" Said Anna

"Anna go Back to sleep." Said Little Elsa Opening One Of her Blue crystal Eyes

"UGH I Just Can't!" Said Anna as she flopped Over laying On Elsa

"The Skies awake so I'm Awake, So we Have to Play!" Said Anna

"Go Play by yourself!" Said Elsa as she pushed Anna Off the Bed, Anna Laid On the Ground, Then she got an idea

she climbed Back On the Bed, "Do you Wanna Build a snowman?" She asked Just like She did when I there, But this time Elsa Opened One Of his Eyes and smiled.

then they went Running Down the Hall giggling.

Then they Made it to a huge Room

"Do the Magic Do the Magic!" Said Anna

Then Elsa twirled her Hands Making a snowball appear with magic snowflakes Dancing around.

"Ready?" Elsa Asked "Uh Huh Uh Huh!" Said Anna smiling then Elsa let her creation Fly Up In the Air and It Exploded and Made It snow.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Yelled Anna

"Watch This!" said Elsa as she Picked Up the bottom Of Her Little Dress and stomped her Foot and Made a sheet Of Ice Appear On the Floor.

Anna slipped away

then they were making a snowman, "Hi Im Olaf an I Like Warm Hugs!" Elsa said In A Funny Voice

"I love you Olaf!" said Anna then Anna was skating with Olaf Around While Elsa was On the Back using snowy blast like a rocket.

then they were sliding Down a snow pile as if it was a slide.

Anna giggled "tickle bum!" Said Anna

Then Anna Jumped and Landed In a pile Of snow, She Got Up and Jumped Over But Elsa caught Her With a snow pile.

Anna giggled and continued to Jump as Elsa made the snow piles Bigger and bigger

"Catch me!" Said Anna

"gotcha!" Said Elsa as she made another snow hill.

then Anna started going a little to fast...

"AGAIN!" Yelled Anna

"Wait!" Said Elsa

But Anna ignored and continued to Jump Faster And Faster.

"SLOW DOWN!" Yelled Elsa but then the rush made her slip.

"Weeeeeeee!" said Anna as she fell.

"ANNA!" Yelled Elsa then Elsa shot an snow flurry aiming at Anna's Feet, But it unfortunately Hit Anna's Forehead.

Anna grunted In Pain.

"Anna?" Asked Elsa as she ran over Anna and sat down and Held Her In Her Lap.

"MAMA, PAPA!" Yelled Elsa then Hugged Anna then it showed her foot touching the ground and making the room frost, and making the snow man fall, then the Image Disappeared.

Anna wiped a tear from Her Eye, Then a man with blonde scruffy Hair ran To Anna

"wheres Elsa?" Asked the man

"Long story." Said Anna

"Oh Rapunzel this is my husband Kristoff." Said Anna

Rapunzel and Kristoff Shook hands.

"WAIT I HAVE ANOTHER MEMORY!" Said Tooth then she waved her hands and made another Image appear.

It was little Anna, But she Had a white streak on her on the spot Elsa got her with on accident.

she went to a window and saw it was snowing.

then there was a knock at her door.

"Elsa? *knock knock* Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sang Little Anna  
"Come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore" she sang as she slid down the down  
"Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away-  
We used to be best buddies" sang Anna as she was playing with some dolls  
"And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!-  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman." sang Anna as she peeked through the lock hole.

"go away Anna!' said Elsa from inside "ok byyyyyeeeee" sang Anna Then Elsa looked outside her window outside. then when she touched the window ceil it quickly frozen she gasped.

Then she was with a tall man, He slipped a glove On her.

"You see the gloves will help, Conceal it" said the man

"don't feel it don't let it show." they both said at the same time.

Then Anna slipped down the hall to Elsa's door, She Looked about 8.

she Knocked On the door.

(knocks) "Do you want to build a snowman  
or ride our bike around the halls?" sang Anna as she went down the hall and down the Hall  
"I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Joan!)" Sang Anna as she Pointed to the picture  
"It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)" sang Anna as she laid on the floor and starred and followed the clocks tick

Then it showed Elsa she Looked about 11

"I'm scared IT'S GETTING STRONGER!" She panicked

"being scared will only Make it worse, Calm Down." said her father

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!,Please I don't wanna hurt you!" said Elsa her Mother that looked a lot like Elsa with Brown Hair cuffed Her hands around her mouth.

Then it showed Anna, she Looked about 15

then slipped down the hall she went to stop at Elsa's door, But she just walked away.

then Anna ran to her Parents and Hugged them "see you in two weeks." Said Anna

then It showed Elsa, she was now 18

she Gave a bow.

"Do you Have to go?" She asked

"You'll Be fine Elsa." said Her Father. then It showed Elsa and Anna's Parents Getting On a boat, Then It showed the same boat in a storm the a huge wave push the boat Under water.

Then it showed a funeral, But Elsa wasn't there.

Then it showed Anna walking down the hall to Elsa's Room.

she Knocked On the door.

"Elsa? please I know you're in there." Anna sang in a weak voice

"people Have been asking were you've Been, they say have courage, And I'm trying To I'm right out here for you Just let me in!" Sang Anna

then she leaned against the door. "We only Have each other, it's me and you, what are we gonna do?" she asked as she slid Down the door.

"Do you Wanna Build a snowman?" She asked In a weak voice.

Then it showed Elsa leaning against the Door, She shut her eyes Then It showed Her room completely Frozen.

then the Image Disappeared

"SO THAT''S WHATS BEEN HAPPENING BEHIND HER DOOR!" Said Kirstoff

"Kristoff, calm yourself." said Anna

"well we have to go get her!" Said Anna.

"It's Quiet the Long the trip." said Merida

"wait how do you know Elsa?" Anna asked Merida

"Before she Locked herself up we were best friends." said Merida

"so will you guys come to help us get her Back?" asked Anna

"Of course!" Said Merida we all smiled and went inside.

**OMG I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS!, ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS ABOUT MAKING STORIES IS BRINGING THE BIG 6 TOGETHER ELSA,JACK,MERIDA,RAPUNZEL,HICCUP,AND FLYNN YES I KNOW I HAVEN'T BROUGHT FLYNN IN YET, BUT HES COMING SOON REAL SOON 3 OK NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON XOXOXOXO**

**- HAVE YOU NOTICED I DO THAT XOXOXO THING ALL THE TIME? EH, I GUESS IT'S MIA THING XD**


	9. Let him Go, And Elsa remembers Anna

**ELSA P.O.V**

I did My hair in it's regular french braid, Made my ice dress, and my ice cape.

I felt like rolling up in a ball to die.

I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE JACK WOULD CHEAT ON ME WITH MY COUSIN!

Then I started to sing As I walked through my empty Ice Halls.

"Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low,  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow." I sang sadly as I walked down the hallway

"And here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love him when you let him go, oh  
The cold never bothered me anyway." I sang as I reached another hallway

"Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow,and they go so fast" I sang as I stopped in the middle Of the floor with a huge snowflake in the middle.

"You see him when you close your eyes,  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies." I sang as I hugged myself

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you'll always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know" I sang as i started to stood up from sitting On my knees bowing my head sadly.

"Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow" I sang as I made snowflakes dance in my palm

"'Cause here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love him when you let him go, oh  
The cold never bothered me anyway.  
Let it go, let him go" I sang as I Made it snow slowly Then made it drop quickly.

"You only need the light when it's burning low  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh" I sang As I made an huge snowflakes stand In midair

"You only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
You only hate the road when you're missing home  
You only know you love him when you let him go  
And now you know" I sang As I drew the snowflake Back and Made it explode to falling snow and snowflakes

"Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow" I sang as I twirled My Hands and made a heart shape Snowflake, Then made it shatter into Millions of shards But that Just Made It worst so I sat On my knees In the middle Of the room and starred Down at the heart with a slit down the midd;e

"'Cause here I stand,  
And here I'll sta  
You only know you love him when you let him go, oh" I sang In a sad weak voice

"The cold never bothered Me anyways." I sang in a weak voice then tears flooded My eyes as I Starred Down at the Heart.

I sat there for what seemed what hours, I didn't Care my heart was broken like the one in middle Of my Palm.

I lowered my Head and Sat there starring down at the Heart, Then I saw that In the middle Of the heart where it was split started to freeze back together, I smiled, But then Wait Jack doesn't Love me! he's loves Rapunzel!

So then the heart cut down the middle Again ** (I MOVED HER POSTION NOW, SHE NOW SITTING ON HER KNEES STILL BUT SHE OUT ON HER BALCONY SITTING THERE ON HER KNEES STARRING DOWN AT THE BROKEN HEART.)**

I Looked Up at Manny.

"Why would He Do that?" I Asked.

I got no Answer, But I continued to talk to him.

"Why Me?" I asked.

"Why would he do that, With My cousin?" I asked

"All I want is for everyone to be Happy!, But sometimes I feel Like No cares if I'm Happy or not." I told Him as I wiped A frozen tear drop Off my cheek.

"Manny, I'm just so confused Why did you chose Me? I'M A MONSTER!' I told Him

then It all came back to me.

_"catch me!" _

_"wait!"_

_"slow down!"_

_"ANNA!" _

_"MAMA PAPA!"_

_"MONSTER, M-MONSTER!"_

_"PLEASE JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME JUST STAY AWAY!"_

_"NO WHY DID YOU SHUT ME OUT? W-WHY DID YOU SHUT THE WORLD OUT, WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" _

_"I said ENOUGH!_

_"I like the open gates!"_

_"we are never closing them again."_

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?" _

_"I CAN'T!"_

OMFG! what was that?!

"Anna,... Anna... ANNA I HAD A SISTER!" I yelled

I couldn't Believe it! I remember everything now!

**OMFG ELSA REMEMBERS EVERYTHING NOW... AND THE PART WHEN SHE FROZE ANNA'S HEART... BUT OH NO ELSA THINKS SHES DANGEROUS AGAIN... SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SHE SEES ANNA AND THE REST WILL SHE LET ANNA STAY AROUND OR WILL ELSA'S FEAR OF HURTING ANYONE COME BACK TO HAUNT HER? READ MORE TO FIND OUT - XOXOXOXO**


	10. Found you!, and thrown out

** ELSA P.O.V**

OMG I HAD A SISTER, But wait I almost Killed Her!

I'M A MONSTER, I'M DANGEROUS!

I don't think I can be near anyone ever again, I fear I might hurt like i did to Anna!

I remembered it like it was yesterday, but it was kinda 200 years ago.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman? come on lets go and play! i never see you anymore come out the door it's like you've gone away!"_

_"do you wanna build a snowman? or ride our bikes around halls it think some company is overdo I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"_

_"Elsa please I know your in there people have been asking where you've been, they say have courage and I'm trying to i'm right out here for you just let me in!, we only have each other, It's just me and you, what are we gonna do?, Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?"_

I wanted to cry, the memories flooded My head.

Then I heard A voice.

"Well Hello Elsa." Said An evil Voice.

I turned Around and saw Pitch standing there.

"w-what do you want?" I asked "Oh Elsa you already Know the Answer to that." He said With An Evil grin.

"Pitch JUST FUCK THE HELL OFF I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU!" I Yelled

"Oh But you will my Dear." said Pitch "You see Jack Doesn't Love you!, So It's Like whats even the Point in living?" He finished

"Just Leave me Alone!" I told Him as I Went to walk away, But as soon as I started to walk away I felt Him grab Me from behind., I struggled to get free, I slipped away for about 5 seconds but he turned back around and drug his nails into my arm. I screamed "GET YOUR CLAWS OUT OF MY ARM!" I screamed

Then he drug me Up the stairs with me screaming at the top Of my Lungs.

then he got Annoyed At me Screaming and threw me down stairs, I hit my Head like 20 times Making My forehead Bleed

"Oops." Said Pitch with an evil laugh then he Came and ripped me Back Up with my head Bleeding and throbbing. because of my Head bleeding It Left a little Puddle Of Blood.

I wanted to Scream But I felt Like my Head grew a Heart, My head Was Beating Really Hard, My vision went Blurry.

Pitch Looked Down at Me and Laughed.

"Why Are You Doing This?" I asked shaky

"Elsa, One you were a queen, So if we Marry that Makes Me a King, And second Of all you are Just Straight Up sexy." Said Pitch

I was to Hurt to saying anything to that so I just spat out, "Fuck you,"

He laughed "HaHa well you can." Said Pitch

"WTF?!" I almost screamed, That hurt to do

"Yes Elsa you see After we marry maybe that we can have little evil Babies Running Around." Said Pitch

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I screamed SHIT THAT HURT TO DO!

Pitch Just Laughed then we Made it to the Biggest room with a Large Snowflake In the Middle and the Biggest balcony.

Then he reached up and grabbed a sharp ice sickle

Then he took some Black sand and shut and sealed the Door.

As soon as He Went to walk towards Me Someone started Banging On the Door.

"Elsa?,Elsa? Are you In there?" Asked a voice IT WAS JACK!

Pitch Put His Hand Over my Mouth.

"NORTH THE DOOR IS SEALED SHUT CAN YOU BREAK IT DOWN?" Asked Rapunzel's Voice

Even though I hated Everyone in the World Right Now I just want to get away from this Dumb bastard.

"HURRY PITCH PROBABLY HAS HER!" Yelled Olaf, I was Happy Olaf was here.

Then Pitch Picked me Up By My Neck and Started chocking Me and gave me an evil grin then took the sharp ice sickle and gabbed it in my leg, I let out a large scream.

"ELSA ARE YOU OKAY?" Asked Jack from outside the Door.

I Punched Pitch square in the Nose Making Him Drop me, he held his nose in Pain.

But as soon as he crack his Nose back in place i made a frying Pan out of ice and smashed it against his head.

as soon as he hit the floor holding his head, I didn't stop I continued to slam the frying pan, as i hit him continuously the ground under him started to crack.

then blood came rushing out of his forehead.

then North Started to punch the door, I dropped the frying pan and ran up the stairs.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

We just made it to Elsa's Ice castle, I started to call her name then I looked at the bottom of the steps and saw a little puddle of blood, "Oh No." I whispered.

Then I ran Up the steps with everyone else Following Me.

Then we reached the first door, We tried to Open It, But it was sealed shut.

"Elsa?,Elsa? Are you In there?" I asked

"NORTH THE DOOR IS SEALED SHUT CAN YOU BREAK IT DOWN?" Asked Rapunzel

Then the Next thing we heard was Elsa scream., That's when I started to Panicked

"ELSA ARE YOU OKAY?" I yelled

Then it took Us half a minute and North Finally Broke Down The Door, When we entered the room, we saw pitch Laying on the down with me head smashed Into the Ground with a frying pan on the ground with pitch's Blood On it.

"Damnnnnn she god him good." said Merida

then we saw a trail of blood Leading up the stairs, we Looked up and saw Elsa running up the stairs,

"ELSA!" We all yelled at the same time

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

GREAT! Now they all know i'm here.

"ELSA!" They all yelled.

I Ignored and Ran Up the steps, Suprised that I could run I looked down and noticed The Thing Was still in my leg.

I ran as fast As I could to the next room and Hurried up and shut the Door behind me.

I looked down and bit my Tounge and Ripped it out, Tear fell from my eyes.

I ran to the middle Of the room then they all busted In the room.

"Elsa are you Alright?" asked... Anna?

I stayed there frozen in place.

"A-Anna?" I Asked

"Yes Elsa it's Me!" Said Anna

I Backed Up, Then took a step near me.

"No just stay away I don't wanna hurt you again!" I told her.

"Elsa Please no...not again." said Anna with Tears falling down her cheeks.

"Anna, Kristoff,...Merida?" I asked She smiled and shook head wiping a tear from her eye.

"Aye It's Been a long lassy." said Meirda

"Just Please I don't wanna Hurt any of you, Just Please Leave!" i told Them

"No i'm not going anywhere without you Elsa!" Said Anna

"Yes, You are!" I said As I threw a huge snowy blast at the ground and made a snowman Even Bigger than marshmallow and the three Others Put together.

He Picked EVERYONE up and took them Out the Castle.

"HEY PUT US DOWN!" Yelled Merida

Jack Looked Back as he tried to Get away, He Looked at me giving a Face telling me he loved me and he'll be back.

He doesn't Love me That was lie, So... the Only reason they were here is Because I'm Suposed to become a Guardian. WHICH I'M NOT GOING TO DO.

**WOW... BREATH TAKEN AWAY BY THIS CHAPTER? WELL ELSA BEAT PITCH'S ASS LOL BUT SHES HURT, BUT SHE HEALS HER SELF BY FREEZING THE WOUNDS ANYWAYS THAT FACE JACK GAVE HER TELLING HER HE LOVED HER AND THAT HE'LL BE BACK IS TRUE. SO I LOOOOOVE REVIEWS AND PLEASE NO REVIEWS ABOUT ME SPELLING THINGS WRONG I AM WORKING ON OTHER STORIES AND YOU KNOW THAT QUIET HARD AND OH YES IF YOU HAD READ MY STORY CALLED WINTER GUARDAINS I JUST WANNA TELL YA, IF YOU LIKED THAT STORY I'M COMING OUT WITH A SQUEAL! YAYY OR NOT TELL ME IN A REVIEW IF YOU THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA AND IF I DO MAKE A SQUEAL THERE MIGHT BE A MIRAGE INVOLED AND GROWNUP JAMIE,RYLEE,AND SOFIE YAYYY! OK THANKS FOR READING! XOXOXO**


	11. control it!,don't feel!

**STILL ELSA P.O.V**

I Watched as blue berry My Biggest snow monster I just made throw Everyone down the stairs. (LOL I MADE IT WHERE SHE ONLY NAMES HER SNOW MONSTERS AFTER FOOD LOL.)

I sat there watching from the Balcony.

Everyone Looked Up at me.

"Elsa,... Please." Said Anna

I wiped a Tear From My eye with a little sniffle and Turned around and Walked back Inside closing the doors Behind Me.

Then I remembered Pitch was still Here.

WHAT IF HE WAKES UP AGAIN?

Then I slid on the railing to down stairs and saw Him still Laying there, I dragged Him By His Feet all the Way outside and Pushed Him off the Cliff.

I watched as He Hit The Bottom, He still didn't wake Up, Oh Well.

I Turned around and Walked Back Up the Stairs, I Heard a roar that shook the ground, I looked Outside and saw Everyone trying to Battle off Marshmallow,Blue Berry,S'more, cupcake, And sundae. "STOP!" I yelled Everyone Looked Up At me.

"Just Don't let Them In." I told the Snow monsters.

"Is That all Elsa Your Just Gonna Throw Us Out and think It's done from there?" Asked Merida

"Yep." I Told Them

"Elsa this is a Group Of People Who care about you!" Said Jack, I Rolled My eyes and Turned away and Went Inside.

"Well that Was a Lie!" I said Out Loud, Then I heard Jack say, "I Love you Elsa!" I froze But, Then I remembered when he Kissed Rapunzel. SO THAT WAS ANOTHER LIE!

I Laid down on my couch with my feet propped Up i starred at my crystal High Heel, Bored to Death Then I remembered Jack and I having Fun.

_"so_ Rapunzel's_ your cousin?"_

_"Yes, she could Be a Pain, But i still Love her."_

_"I love you too"_

_"I Mean I bet you do"_

_"Anyways, these Dreams are very beautiful!"_

_"Yes you Are."_

_"I Mean yeah they Are."_

_"That's Not What you Said!" _

_"Your Laugh Is beautiful!"_

_"Thank you."_

_"Elsa I think I'm in Love with you!"_

_"I Love you."_

_"I Love you too"_

those memories made Me Wanna Cry.

Then I closed My eyes and Soon Fell asleep.

_i walked in a room and saw jack and Rapunzel making out and tear fell from my eye._

_"Jack i thought you loved me." i said wiping a tear away_

_Rapunzel laughed "We Only wanted to make you think that so after that we could rub it your face after!" said Rapunzel_

_Then they Both laughed i backed away._

_"Jack i trusted you!" i said during sobs._

_"Well i guess your one of those STUPID girls that will believe anything i say!" said Jack_

_i backed Away some more "I never loved you anyways!,And nobody EVER will!" said Jack_

_"UGH and i can't believe were related!" said Rapunzel then Ground frosted beneath my feet._

_"Oh and that's why nobody will ever Love you Because your a witch!" said Jack_

_"But we have the same Powers!" i told him._

_"Yeah but i know how to control mine!" said Jack Rapunzel Laughed._

_"Yeah why Don't you Just go kill yourself you useless bitch!, And nobody will Ever love you!" said Rapunzel tears flooded my eyes._

_"Yeah Just go roll up and a ball and DIE!" said Jack._

_i wiped the nonstop tears._

_"Now where were we?" asked Rapunzel_

_"Oh i remember!" said Jack as he flipped over onto of Rapunzel and made out with her i began to cry._

I woke Up with Tears streaming Down My eyes.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I cried.

I continued to wipe the Nonstop Tears off my Face.

"Why Me?" I asked In a whisper Calming Down.

Then I got Up But the ice In my Castle Started turning Red with a black Tint I walked around Pacing.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

We All Just Made it to the north Pole.

"Jack I think you should See something." Said Tooth.

"Yes?" I asked I was Very Panicky Because I know Pitch Is Out there and Elsa is All By herself.

"Elsa Very scared." Said Tooth.

Then she Waved Her hands and Made a Huge Image.

Everyone Looked At it.

Elsa was Pacing Around.

"Get it together!" She said as she Walked around hugging herself.

"control it!" Said Elsa

"Don't feel,Don't feel,Don't feel DON'T FEEL!" She said Frustrated

Then she Looked around to see Her castle Walls were cracking and sharp Ice sickles Began to close in on the walls.

she stood There In the Middle.

then the Image disappeared.

"I HAVE TO GO BACK!" I Told Them

"Jack, you saw Vat Happened Elsa Threw Us Out." Said North

I backed Up Nodding then Got An Idea.

"I'll Be right Back!" I Told them then I shot Away In the Air.

**WOW WHO DO YOU THINK JACK IS GONNA GO SEE? TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS WHO JACK IS GONNA VIST. WELL BY PEEPS AND I'LL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER MADE AS SOON I CAN. XOXOXO**


	12. Jamie and Sofie and Elsa goes Missing

**JACK P.O.V**

I knew who I Had to Go and See.

I flew all the way to AU collage I Needed to speak With Jamie.

I flew Across the field the Kids Were all partying and drinking, But i didn't see Jamie.

I flew to his Window, It was Opened.

I peeked In it Jamie was On the Couch all wrapped Up watching t.v being Lazy on his laptop with food Laying Everywhere.

"Turn Up." Said Jamie.

I busted Out Laughing.

**(OH YES I FORGOT TO SAY JAMIE LOOKS LIKE HICCUP WHEN HE WAS SKINNY AND NOT ALL BUFF LIKE HICCUP IS NOW, AND SOFIE LOOKS LIKE ASTRID BUT WITHOUT ALL THAT ARMOR ON, SHE WEAR REGUALR TEENAGE CLOTHES.)**

Jamie Turned around and Saw me

"Oh hey Jack." Said Jamie.

"Turn up?" I Asked Laughing

"Yep." Said Jamie As he pulled the Blanket over his Head

"So what do you need?" Asked Jamie

"I Need you and Sofie." I Told Him

"Why do you Need Us?" He Asked.

"Well, I,-I,-sorta,-fell,-In Love." I told Him Nervously

"Wait Hold Up you Fell In Love?" Asked Jamie

"Yea..." I told Him

"WHATS HER NAME?" He spat Out.

"Elsa She has The Power of Ice,frost,and Snow." I told Him.

"So what Happened?" He asked.

"she Thought I was cheating on Her for her cousin Rapunzel." I told him.

"Well Then I'm guessing you Need me For My charming Looks." Said Jamie.

"Yeah,.. THATS RIGHT!" I Lied Not wanting to Hurt His Feelings.

"Then what Do You Need Sofie For?" Asked Jamie.

"Because Sofie is a girl, Elsa is a girl, Maybe she Can reason With Elsa." I told Him

"ALRIGHT LETS GO GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND BACK!" Said Jamie as he stood Up.

"Okay lets go Get Sofie." I suggested.

He Nodded and I grabbed the Back of His Shirt and took Off.

Then we Made it to his House.

We stopped at Sofie's Window, She was Sitting On Her Bed listening To Her Music.

Her Room was All Blue and Black.

I tapped On the Window, She Looked Up and Put Down her Book and Took out Her ear Phones and Ran over to the Window.

"Hey Jack, Hey Jamie, What Are doing Here?" She Asked

"We Need You to help Us reason to get Jack's Girlfriend Back." Said Jamie.

"Well, Alright,- WAIT JACK HAS A GIRLFRIEND?" Asked Sofie then She busted Out laughing, I kept a straight Face.

"Alright I'll Go see Jack's girlfriend." Said sofie sarcastic

"I picked Her up By Her hand and Took Off, We Reached Elsa Castle.

"WHOA WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS PLACE?!" Yelled Jamie.

Them Marshmallow Popped Up Roaring, Then Stopped when He saw Jamie And Sofie.

"HA is that your girlfriend?" Asked Sofie.

"No! Elsa Made that." I told Him

"she did?" Asked Jamie.

then the Ground shook

"And he's Not the Only one." I told Them Then I grabbed them and flew up the stairs Before Blueberry got Ahold Of Us marshmallow Ran Up the steps, But I closed The Door.

"Whoa... It's Even Bigger Inside." Said Sofie

"so Where so called Elsa?" Asked Sofie

"I don't Know..." I told Them

Then We all heard a voice

"Jack?, What are you doing Here?" Asked the Voice.

We all turned around and saw Elsa.

"Whoa..." Jack Is that you're Girlfriend?" Whispered Jamie

I Shook My Head.

"Jack W-Who Are your Friends?" Asked Elsa.

'Oh this is Jamie And Sofie." I Told her.

"Wait a minute A-Are they Human?" Asked Elsa

"Yes." I told Her

"Jack are those Kids?" She asked

"Yes." I answered.

She Began to Back Up.

"Jack I Don't Want to Hurt them they are Inoccent Children!" Said Elsa

Jamie Made a fanboy giggle "she called Me inoccent." Said Jamie.

Then The Doors Busted Open, There Was Pitch,A guy with redish hair and side burns, and 4 Bigger Men.

"The queen!" Said One OF the Men then I noticed they all had crossbows.

then the 4 Bugger Men Ran After Her. She Picked Up her Dress and Ran Up the stairs I picked Jamie and Sofie Up and Flew Up as fast as I could.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

I ran Up the Stairs, And into the Balcony room with Then I saw the Room turned a Yellowish goldish Color.

Then One of the Men aimed His Bow at me.

"No Please." I He aimed It I closed My eyes and put My Hands Up waiting to die, I realized Nothing Happened, I Opened My eyes and Saw I blocked the Arrow with a small Ice shield, I Looked Up and Knocked Out two Of the Men with a icy force.

Then the two Other Men Jumped aside To get a good aim.

"Stay Away!" I told Them then Shot Ice at the Ground at their Feet Backing them fly Back and Smack Into a Wall.

"FIRE,FIRE!" Yelled the Man.

I Kept Shooting Ice at them and tried shooting Ice walls to Hold Them Back.

I watched the Two Men as they circled around Me, Then One raised His cross Bow I shot Ice at him pinning Him against the Wall.

Then I turned To See The Other Man Raising His Bow. I shot at his Bow Knocking It out of his Hands.

Then He tried to escape so I waved My Left Hand Up and Made a ice Wall to his Left, He tried Running the Other direction, so i made another ice wall then I made One In the middle Pushing Him Back.

I pushed and Pushed With all my might, then He broke through the Balcony Door and Had No way to escape.

Then I started Pushing Off the Edge Until I heard A Voice.

"ELSA YOU MONSTER!" Yelled The Voice

I turned around and saw a face I hated HANS!

"Well I guess I have to Take Matter into My Own Hands!" I said Hans

I got One Look at Jack at his Face frozen in fear then i looked and saw Hans raise a bow and shoot the chandelier holder I snapped my Head up and saw the chandelier start to fall over top of me I picked up the bottom of my dress and Began to to Run "NO!" Yelled Jack I noticed That it was starting to Hit the floor when I tripped and smacked Onto the Floor, A ring went off in my ear and the world Went Black.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

When the chandelier Started to Fall I Wondered If This Was the Last time I would ever See Elsa, The Last time I'd Ever see My One true Love.

As soon as the chandelier smacked Into the ground In sent a blast and knocked Me,Jamie, And sofie Back and Knocked Us all Out.

ONE HOUR LATER

I Woke Up with A ringing I opened My eyes and everything Was blurry.

I Blinked a couple times and got My sight Back then the ringing Went away, But I couldn't Get Up I turned Over to see Jamieand Sofie Waking Up i looked Over and saw the Men, And Pitch were Gone, AND SO WAS ELSA?!

That Made Me shoot Straight Up.

**WHOA COOL CHAPTER WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? MY FAVORITE PART WAS WHEN JAMIE WAS IN HIS ROOM BEING LAZY WHILE EVERYONE ELSE WAS PARTYING AND HE SAYS,"TURN UP" LOL ANYWAYS I HAVE A FRESH NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON REMEMBER I LOVE GOOD REVIEWS AND REMEMBER TO TELL ME IN THE REVIEW WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PART WAS XOXOXO**


	13. OH, (READ BOTTOM AS WELL DO NOT SKIP)

**JACK P.O.V**

After I Ran around looking For Elsa I soon let the Idea slide Through My Head that My true Love Elsa has Been taken By Pitch.

I took Jamie Back to collage and Sofie Back Home and I Flew Back to the North Pole.

"Elsa got Kidnapped!" I told them As I flew In.

"I can show you were shes At." Said Tooth.

I Nodded.

then She waved Her Hands And showed Elsa she was sleeping, In a dark Room.

Then she Woke Up.

She saw a window and tried at run to it, But something stop her, She Looked down and saw she Had On handcuffs that covered her hands entirely Then Pitch Walked In "Why did you Bring Me Here?" She Asked

"Oh Elsa, Marriage Me,you." Said Pitch I got angry at what he just said.

"Ugh! I hate your Face!" Said Elsa, I laughed at that.

Pitch rolled his Eyes "Oh my wife. Could You stop be so Hard to get?" He asked I gripped Onto My staff so Hard, suprised it didn't Break in two.

"And if you don't Marry Me, I'll Kill Anna." Said Pitch

"I THINK NOT!" Yelled Elsa as she raised A frying Pan made out of ice.

She must of broke Free of the Handcuffs.

She swung the frying Pan and smacked Him right In the side Of the Head.

Then she stepped Over Him and walked Out.

Then that Hans Guy Ran over and picked Her Up by the Neck and Held Her High against a wall.

"You Know how Long I've Wanted to do this?" He asked

"You know if your gonna kill someone, don't just sit there and talk about it." Said Elsa then she Kicked Him In the Face and Did a back flip Off The wall.

Hans Held His Nose.

Then He Ran over to Elsa and Went to Kick Her, But she grabbed A hold Of his Leg and flipped Him over, He laid there still On the ground.

Then she walked To the Nearest Window and shot Ice at it and climbed out she Looked around,

"Antarctica." She told Herself.

Then the Image Disappeared.

"She's In Antarctica! I'll Be right Back, I'm gonna go get her!" I told them.

"Uh. Jack she Heading towards her Ice castle." Said North

"Oh." I said

Then I flew all the way to her castle.

I sneakily Landed On the Balcony.

All the stuff was fixed, She fixed the chandelier, And the ice walls she used to fight, Where gone the balcony was Fixed.

"Elsa?" I Asked

She Turned around and saw Me.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

I turned and saw Jack.

"What Do You Want?" I asked

"You." He told Me

"Why?" I asked

"Because I love you." He Told Me

I rolled my eyes. "Ppfft well isn't that a lie?" I said Raising A brow.

"No,No It's true!" He Told me.

"Then How come you and Rapunzel...-" I said He cut me off

"She didn't Know." Said Jack.

"Know what?" I asked Angry.

"Rapunzel Didn't Know we were together!" Said Jack.

I Felt dizzy, But I tried to keep it Together.

"W-What?" I shuttered.

"Yes! Rapunzel didn't Know!" Said Jack.

"Your lying!" I said backing up as it started to snow.

"No Elsa, I'm not and I swear On that!" Said Jack, I felt like a complete Bitch.

then Jack walked over to me and Pulled me Into a tight hug and Kissed My forehead, I stayed Quiet.

**OMG SO SORRY I HAD TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER SO SHORT, BUT I'M GETTING A LITTLE PISSED OFF WITH THE JACKUNZEL/JELSA WAR. IT'S LIKE JUST CALM YOU TITS!, WHO'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT YOU ASK?, THE JACKUNZEL SHIPPERS, THEY'RE LIKE, "NO JACK ALREADY HAS A GIRLFRIEND, AND IT PUNZIE!" AND I'M LIKE," WELL WHAT THE FUCK EVER HAPPENED TO PUNZIE BEING MARRIED TO FLYNN?" AND ANOTHER THING HOW COME ALL THE OTHER SHIPPERS ARE NICE TO EACHOTHER BUT A BIG FRACTION OF JACKUNZEL SHIPPERS TRY AND PICK A FIGHT WITH US, THE JELSA SHIPPERS ,AND AGAIN CALM YO MOTHER FUCKING TITS PUNZIE AND ELSA ARE COUSIN, LIKE WTF!? AND I DON'T SHIP JACKUNZEL AT ALL I THINK IT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE AT ALL AND THE JACKUNZEL NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN, JELSA SHIPPERS DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING UNTIL THEY STARTED SAYING SHIT ABOUT US AND OUR SHIP, I THINK EVERYONE SHOULD CALM THE FUCK DOWN, GET SOME PIZZA,WATCH A MOVIE AND BE ONE BIG HAPPY FUCKING FAMILY! AGAIN PLEASE CALM YO DAMN TITS!**


	14. I can bring your fun side out

**STILL ELSA P.O.V**

He hugged Me, I Just stay completely quiet, Not knowing what to say., I've been Wrong this Whole time!, But Punzie should try not to slobber on every Guy she meets, SHUT UP ELSA NOT THE TIME, It wasn't Jack's fault, although What if I Never walked in on them?, what if Jack would of kept going and just followed along with her if I never walked In.

God knows how Long they were, Would if they were making out?, What if Jack Is just lying?

GOD WHY ME?

should I give him another chance?, I should, Should I?, I do love him but what if I'm just a little puppet or he is just trying to play musical chairs with Punzie and I?

Then Jack pressed His cold lips Against Mine.

soon I guess you could say It became a very passionate One.

Until,... We were Making out On my bed.

The kiss with very passionate and deep.

Jack threw off his hoodie and unzipped My dress,... and went On from there. (awkward)

**THE NEXT MORNING**

After that very long night,... I've been tired and worn out, SHIT THAT MAKES IT WORSE!

well at least Immortals can't get pregnant! SHIT EVEN WORSE.

I Looked at Jack sound asleep, I looked Under The covers and saw we both weren't Wearing much. All I had on was a bra and underwear, Jack was Only wearing his Boxers.

I put the blanket Back down with a 0.0 face.

Then I remembered the WHOLE thing Last night, My head thumped.

I Hid my face in my pillow.

I tried to go Back to sleep.

I just sat there, worn out DAMMIT!

I starred up at the ceiling, I Looked over at Jack, He's not waking Up anytime soon.

I stood up about to grab My dress, But then

"You Know how hard it is trying not to pull you Back In?" Asked Jack Still Half asleep.

I blushed as soon as I was about to slip my dress Back On he grabbed me saying,"Too late!"

I giggled as he pulled me back down to the bed and climbed on top of me kissing my Neck, I giggled.

Then he noticed I was still in my bra and underwear, he looked at me and gave a devilish smirk, I playfully rolled My eyes.

He winked. "No." I said giggling.

"Fucking nards!" He loudly whispered, I laughed tilting my Head up, he then kissed my neck.

He pulled my top body up while kissing Me.

I Hugged Him.

Then He flipped Over and put his Hoodie and pants Back On, I slipped My dress on, and My high heels.

Jack smiled At me, I smiled Back.

"You Know I didn't Know you Had a sister." Said Jack

"Who Anna?, Yea." I said fixing my hair Into It usual side french braid.

"She quiet Hiper and silly." Said Jack, I giggled.

"Well That's Anna For you." I told him.

"When is your fun and Hiper Side gonna come out?" He asked.

I Looked at Him trying to get him to remember last night,... But he didn't catch it.

So I answered with a, "I don't Know."

"Well I could always help you to Bring it out." Said Jack, I Playfully rolled My eyes with a,"Yeah Okay."

"No really, Tonight Snowball Fight." Said Jack

"May I remind I had to bring your fun Side Back?" I asked

He chuckled "Yeah, But that was Just that once." Said Jack

I rolled my eyes again giggling.

**AWE SO CUTE! I JUST LOVE JELSA AND THERE WAS DAT SEXY TIME LOL ANYWAYS HERE COMES MORE! XOXOXO**


	15. Taken once again, And the special one?

**JACK P.O.V**

WHO'S DA MAN?, I AM!

Elsa walked out on the balcony and stood there.

And looked out at all the snow she smiled, I smiled and walked beside her.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

She smiled up at me, and laid her head on my shoulder, I Then laid my cheek on top of her head.

I was THE most happiest person in the world, we both stayed there in silence,

"Hey, I'll be right back." I told her.

"Alright." She said leaning back up.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in 2 hours." I told her.

"alright, see you later." She said, I kissed her then shot away.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

I turned around and laid on my bed.

I just sat there bored to death.

"Well Hello my queen." Said Pitch as he and Hans walked out from the shadows.

"what do you want?" I asked lazily not really giving two flying fucks.

"Don't listen to Jack when he says he loves you." Said pitch

"what are you talking about?" I asked then sat up.

"Everything he tells and says to you is a lie." Said Hans.

"shut the hell up and stay out of our business." I gritted.

"Oh but Elsa my queen I only want the best for you." Said pitch.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT, AND GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Get her." Said pitch to Hans.

Hans then took out some Black sand and blew it in my face. (THE BLACK SAND IS SLEEPING SAND, BUT PITCH'S VERSION.)

the world spun around and jiggled, So I flopped over onto my bed and the world went black.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I landed on the balcony.

"Hi Jack, so did you get to talk to Elsa?" North asked

"yes and matter a fact everything is back to normal again." I said out loud and proud.

"That's great." Said Rapunzel smiling.

"so where is Elsa now?" Asked Tooth.

"At the ice castle." I told them, They all shook their heads smiling and got back to work.

"You know Jack, I feel good for you for finding a true love." Said North as he put the final touches on his air plane toy made out of ice.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

I heard Bunny snicker.

"What?, At least I can get a girl friend." I said to bunny.

I heard North giggle at the quietly behind me.

bunny gave him a look.

"Oh Jack, I remember when I was in love with Mrs. Claus." Said North, I smirked up at him at that.

"Awe, She was the sweetest thing ever." said Tooth.

"Yes, and then unfortunately pitch took her away from me." Said north.

I tried to reached up to pat his shoulder.

"But it's okay, Yes I will and always have love her, but it's been 1,000 years." said North.

"Oh." I said feeling sad for him.

He bowed his head Looking like he was going to cry, But then elves walked by Him with a tray of cookies.

He jumped up happily and grabbed it.

then he started shoving the cookies in his mouth.

He then walked away with the tray in his hands and half of it in his mouth.

"So, Bunny ever had a girl?" I asked

"Yep." Said Bunny.

"Wat?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yep I did." Said bunny.

"did you buy her at a store and her name was pillow case?" I asked

"No numb nuts, When I was human I had a girl." Said Bunny.

"Oh Okay." I said then sat down on the red love seat.

Tooth babbled giving her little baby teeth directions and orders.

Bunny hoped By me.

Rapunzel Stood up and blankly starred up at manny.

"Oh No." she whispered.

"Punzie, what's wrong?" Asked Tooth.

"Manny, is speaking to me, and he says pitch and Hans have Elsa." Said Rapunzel

"what?" Asked north as he set down his tray of cookies.

"WHAT?, AGAIN?!" I yelled

"Yes, and she's in the deepest and snowy part in Australia." said Rapunzel

"OKAY THAT'S MY HOME LAND I-I KNOW WHERE THAT IS LET GO GET HER!" said Bunny.

"Wait!" said Rapunzel as she stopped us all.

"Manny said she is going to be okay, and that she's bringing someone back special to one us, that was haven't seen In a long time, If we try to save her, she'll be killed." Said Rapunzel.

everyone then Backed up and Quickly sat back down.

"Okay but what if she dies without us there?" I asked

"she won't, she'll escape as soon as she finds the person." Said Rapunzel.

"Wait, where's Elsa?" asked Anna as she walked out of her bedroom from sleeping with a wild bedhead that looked like a mane.

"Yeah, where is she?" Asked Merida ,Hiccup,and Kristoff as they all walked out of their rooms.

"She's with Pitch." said Rapunzel

"WHAT!?" Yelled all of them at the same time then started to hustle around.

"NO GUYS STOP!, She'll be okay, I just talked To Manny." Said Rapunzel

"Y-You did?" Asked Hiccup

"Yep." said Rapunzel

"Did he say something else?" Asked Merida

"He said Elsa will escape AFTER she finds someone special to one of us." Said Rapunzel

"Like who?" Asked Kristoff.

"I've got no idea He just said someone special to one of us." Said Rapunzel

"Okay until then, what will we do?" Asked Anna

"Collect as much as information as possible, Jack, Bunny go to Elsa's Ice castle to see if there were Any left traces." Said North.

"Okay." said Bunny as he stomped his Rabbit hole and jumped In.

I flew out bolting as fast as I could to Elsa's Ice Castle.

When I got there Bunny was now just jumping out Of his Hole, We both Ran up the steps and flung open the doors.

I ran Upstairs and looked in the Bedroom, Bunny followed and began to sniff around.

"Yep,... He was,... Right here." Said Bunny as he stopped Right in front of a shadowy place.

He sniffed again, Then closed his eyes.

"He was trying to convince Elsa that your lying about loving her and that he only wants the best for her, Elsa flipped out and Yelled at him to shut the hell up and stay out of your guy's business., After that they gave her some black sleeping dust and she went out cold." Said bunny as he opened his eyes.

"I should be asking more,... But WHAT THE FUCK!" I said

"Lies,Lies,Lies." I said Flipping out, "Of course I love her,... He would Only say that,... to convince her on being on his side so he could also Marry her." I said Piecing it all together.

"Nice, let's go tell north." Said Bunny

I nodded and shot Off the balcony and headed back to the North Pole.

Bunny and I then told north what we know.

"Of course!" Said North

"It's makes sense now!" Said tooth.

"Of course, He did say He wanted to marry her, so the only way is to tricking her on his side." Said Anna

"Do not Worry, Manny says she won't join him." Said Rapunzel, I gave a sigh In relief.

"But when will she Be able to get out?" I asked

Rapunzel Gave a blank stare, "When Pitch tries to kiss her, she shall Knock him out and get another trapped prisoner, Or the one that is special to one of us." Said Rapunzel, I nodded and just sat there.

**OMG WHO DO YOU THINK THE SPECIAL ONE BE?, AND WHO DO YOU THINK THAT ONE IS SPECIAL TO? TELL ME IN A REVIEW WHO YOU THINK IT MIGHT BE!, AND IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO WERE I CAN PRIVATE MESSAGE YOU, I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU'RE RIGHT BUT IF YOU DON'T GET A PRIVATE MESSAGE, YOU WEREN'T RIGHT! BUT HERE COMES MORE YOUR WAY!**


	16. Mrs Claus

**ELSA P.O.V**

I woke up in a strange dark room, I stood up and looked around, except this time, I only had a chain on my ankle.

Then pitch walked In, "Hello Elsa dear." He said stepping in and closing the door.

"Don't call me that, And why the hell and I here?" I asked

"to become My queen." Pitch hissed.

"Well you're wasting your time, Because I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU!" I yelled

"Elsa, Like I've said Million times Now, I get what ever I want." Said pitch

I laughed, "And you still an'it got nothing!" I laughed

"Don't play coy my queen." Said Pitch

"Call me that one more time, I'll shove and ice sickle so far down your throat, you'll be wishing you were dead!" I threatened.

He laughed and Walked out.

I sat there in silence, then I heard a voice.

_"Elsa." _it called out.

_"W-who are you?" _I asked

_"I am man in the moon."_ he called out.

_"How?,-"_ I asked

_"Yes, it is me here when pitch comes back in you are to knock him out, break free and you are you run down the hall were you'll find another prisoner." _Said Manny

_"He or She?"_ I asked

_"It's a she and you know her as Mrs. Claus."_ said Manny, I flinched

_"As in Santa Clauses wife?" _I asked

_"Yes, Mrs. Claus is North's wife, He hasn't seen her in one thousand years, she has been kept here a_ prisoner." said Manny.

_"Okay, I'll bring her back to North!"_ I called out.

_"And remember Elsa, Jack loves you more than anything In life."_ said Manny.

_"Really?" _I asked

_"Yes, since Jack met you He has been saying that your what he's been searching for all his 300 years." _Said Manny

I felt my cheeks burn, and I felt My stomach twist Inside.

_"Is that true?" _I asked

_"Very." _said Manny.

_"can you please talk to Jack?, He's keeps saying he has a question."_ I told Manny

_"I already know what that Question is, and it is now answered."_ Said Manny

_"What do you mean?" _I asked

_"Jack always felt that he was missing something in life before he met you, now that he is in love with you, That spot has been completely filled."_ said Manny

_"So do you mean that The one thing missing in his life is me?" _I asked

_"Yes." _Answered Manny.

_"Whoa." _I breathed.

_"Alright, I must go now Elsa, And remember Jack Loves you and Only you." _Said Manny, I smiled At that.

_"Alright Good bye Manny." _ I told Him, It then Grew silent, WOW, So manny's is Saying I've completed Jack's Life.

Then Pitch walked In.

"Hello My queen." said Pitch

"Shut your trap." I said still taking everything In.

"Ugh!, Stop playing Hard to get." Said Pitch

"Fuck you," I said Looking down at my nails.

Pitch Jumped On to the end Of bed, And crawled To me.

"God you're fucked Up." I told Him then he got In my face and started to lean in, I backed up then Punched Him right In the nose.

He flung back and held it in pain.

"Fucking prick!" I called Him, He then Jumped On top Of me.

I let out a loud scream.

He kissed My neck.

"EW YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed

He then tried to give me a hickey, "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I screamed then donkey kicked in off throwing him back into a wall, I looked at my neck, I had a small hickey, I Looked at him with an angry expression on my face, He wiped to blood off his lips and ran back to me.

He full force jumped Back On the bed, I froze and freed my ankle.

He got back On me, I tried to struggled Free, He was just to strong, He kissed my neck again.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed

"No, You're Mine now." He whispered In my ear.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I Screamed the kicked Him in the face and knocked Him out.

I ran out of the room, I Remember what Manny said,

_"Yes, Mrs. Claus is North's wife, He hasn't seen her in one thousand years, she has been kept here a_ prisoner, _bring her back to him."__  
_

I ran down the Hall and saw another cell door, I peeked Inside and saw a fat-ish woman with white hair and an red dress On.

I shot ice at the door.

"Well Hello, are you here you take me away to kill me?" She asked

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I heard Pitch Is going to kill Me off today." Said Mrs. Claus

"Oh heavens No, I'm here to bring you back to north." I said her.

"My husband, Is he still fat?" She asked, Out of all why would she pick that to ask? I nodded and broke her chains and busted the window.

"I also heard that Pitch has a queen to marry." Said Mrs. Claus.

"Yeah, I Know because I'm that queen." I told her,

"And you don't want to marry him?" She asked

"Of course not, I already have someone." I told her.

"Ooh, What's his name?" she asked

"Jack." I told Her.

"As in Jack frost?" She asked

"Yes how do you know him?" I Asked

"Because how jealous Pitch is of the Guardians, That's all I hear about." She told Me.

"Is that so?" I asked then helped Her out of a window.

Then I climbed Out.

On the way there, I wanted to jump off a cliff, She Loved to talk, I'm not going to complain none, She has been locked Up for one thousand years, And when someone ever did talk to her It was In a rude manner.

"So are you a Guardian?" I asked

"I guess you could say." She told me.

"What about you?" She asked

"Eh, I'm supposed to, But It just seems like A lot of work, and I'm afraid I won't have time to do anything else." I told her,

"It is A lot Of work and responsibility, But you are Also saving the Lives Of children." She told me, Then I got to thinking, Maybe it's not a bad idea after all.

**YES, SO IF ANY OF YOU REALLY THOUGHT IT WAS MRS. CLAUS YOU WERE 1000% RIGHT, BECAUSE I GOT TO THINKING WHY DOES NORTH NOT A HAVE A MRS. CLAUS? IN EVERY STORY HE HAS A MRS. CLAUS BUT WHY NOT THIS ONE?, SO I MADE IT HAPPEN! AND BECAUSE IT'S GONNA BE A GOOD REACTION FROM NORTH, BECAUSE HE HASN'T SEEN HER IN 1000 YEARS, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I HAVE MORE COMING YOUR WAY! XOXOXO**


	17. I'm holding On, but still on my way

**ELSA P.O.V**

By walked from,... Australia is going to Be a very Long trip.

I started to become night, I made a small little room out of Ice, and two beds, She got In one and I got in another.

She talked Almost all night, But soon I fell asleep.

I dreamed of being back with Jack.

That was a happy dream.

_"Elsa I have something to ask you,..." Said Jack_

_"Yes?" I asked_

_then he got down On one knee and pulled out a silver box and opened it, there was a diamond ring,_

_"Will you marry me?" He asked My eyes exploded with tears, "Yes!" I said then hugged him, He slipped ring on my finger, Then spun me around, As soon as he was about to kiss me, _ I woke up

I let out a long sigh,

"WHY DID I HAVE TO WAKE UP!?" I Loudly whispered, I Looked Over and Mrs. Claus was sleeping

I smiled and went Back to sleep.

**WAKEY IT'S MORNING TIME!  
**

I woke up, I yawn and Mrs. Claus woke Up as well, We got up and went outside, I made the small ice room disappear.

"How long do you think it's going to take us to get back?" She asked (OH YES FORGOT TO MENTION MRS. CLAUS HAS A RUSSIAN ACCENT JUST LIKE NORTH DOES.)

"Eh, probably about 2-3 more days." I told her.

"Alright, If we move faster maybe we can get there faster." She said, Then we continued On.

"Did you know when North and I were Human, He was really good at sports." Said Mrs. Claus.

"Oh is that so?, Because Now he rejects to do them." I told her, "Yes that does sound like My north." She told Me.

"So how long have you known each other?" I asked.

"About 3,600 Years." She told Me.

"Wow." I breathed.

"How long have you and the Jack frost Boy known each other?" She asked

"Eh, Almost 3 months." I told her

"Ever think about getting married?" She asked, I flinched.

"I don't know, That's up to him." I told her.

"Do you want to get married to him?" She asked

"Oh, I would Love that!" I said happily.

"Oh, sounds like It should Happen." Said said giggling.

I tried to hide the blush.

"So how has bunny been?" She asked

"Good I guess, Hard to tell with him." I said helping her climb up a hill.

"And toothy?" she asked

"Still always Excited." I told her.

"Yes, She has always Been, about teeth." She said walking down the grassy Hill.

"Yeah, But about a week ago,... (JUST DON'T.), It wasn't all that happy." I told her.

"Oh dear heavens what ever happened?" She asked

"Well, My cousin Rapunzel, She has Magic long hair that glows when she sings, And she fell in love with Jack and didn't know we were together, And she kissed Him, And I walked in and thought they were kissing each other." I told her.

"Awe you poor thing." She said Patting my head.

I smiled, Then We made It to the Fjord of Arendelle., I helped her crossed It by freezing the water, STABLE enough to hold the both of us.

It took us all afternoon to get to the north mountain, When we reached It was night Fall.

Marshmallow got up and roared, "Is she following Elsa?" He asked

"God heavens No, this Is Mrs. Claus, As in Santa Clauses Wife." I told Him, He quietly sat and smiled

"Marshmallow good boy this year." He said in his normal deep voice.

"Oh that's good, I'll tell North to give you extra presents this year." Said Mrs. Claus.

He clapped but made huge cold air blast, I Caught Mrs. Claus before she flew back., I felt my arm was going to rip off, Marshmallow Quickly stopped, "Sorry." Shy waved Marshmallow.

She smiled and I helped her up the stairs.

I led her the extra room. "My dear this place is absolutely amazing!" She told me.

"Thank you." I thanked then She climbed In her Bed, "I'm too old for these long trips," She told Me.

"I'm too tried for these long trips I answered Back." I told her.

She giggled sleepily then started to quietly snore.

I walked to my room and face planted into my pillow, I put my hand over the part Jack laid At, I smiled with a tear rolling down My cheek.

"I'll be back soon." I sobbed The stuffed my face into the pillow and cried until I fell asleep

**OMG SO CUTE, DO YOU LIKE MRS. CLAUS AND ELSA GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER DO YOU THINK I SHOULD GO TWO MORE CHAPTERS THAT'S JUST JACK'S P.O.V TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING AND LONGER PLEASE LEAVE AN IDEA IN A REVIEW! BYE LOVE YA!, XOXOXO**


	18. Tooth and Bunny

**JACK P.O.V**

My face was stuffed In my pillow, I was trying to hold back the tears, That didn't work as i thought it would, I was now worried It has been 2 days Now, Almost three and Elsa is still not Back,

Yeah I get this is Australia all the way to the North Pole, But I feel like she's Been gone for thousand Years, I kept my face into my pillow,

Then there was a knock at my Door.

"WHwo is Ijt?" I sounded like, I was going for, "How is it?"

"Itsj Meh Nroth." North Mocked, I laughed "Come in." I said taking my face out of my pillow, He walked In and saw my red teary eyes.

"Jack my boy whats wrong is this about Elsa?" He asked, I nodded and Flopped my face back in my pillow to hide my face.

I nodded.

"Oh, she'll Be back soon." Said north as he sat on the end of my bed Making me shoot up the back down to the bed, I groaned.

"Sorry, Anyways Jack you are very Lucky." Said North

"How the one I love is out there In the dangerous open world." I told Him

"Yes i know, but she is still alive, And it's rare to gave a girl with A strong and beautiful Heart as Elsa's, Mrs. Claus was the same way, Now that she's Gone..." He said as his voice faded. I felt my eyes grow even wetter in the pillow That explained Elsa Perfectly., Which made me even sadder if that was even possible.

"Oh Jack, Remember she'll be back very soon." Said North.

I smiled But tired to the stop the Non-stopping tears streaming down my Face soon I fell asleep like that.

_"Elsa I have something to ask you," I asked her_

_"Yes?" She asked, I starred Into her big blue Eyes._

_I got down One knee, She gasp._

_"Will you marry me?" I asked, She had tears streaming down her Face, "YES!" She said then Hugged me tightly._

_I spun her around, We both Leaned in about to kiss,... But then,.._ I woke up.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I said angrily, "I kinda wanted to finish that one!" I said Angry.

"Wait a Minute,... Marriage?, Not a Bad Idea,.. But that's gonna have to wait a while." I said to myself.

I Laid there Looking Up at the ceiling Bored to death without Elsa next to Me.

"I wonder Who that Special person Is, Hopefully a girlfriend for Bunny, He is always so quiet, He does Kinda Need someone to talk to Instead of standing in the shadows." I told My self.

I soon Fell Back asleep, It took me awhile. Because I'm used to cuddling with Elsa before Sleeping.

DA NEXT MORNIN'

There was a knock at my door,

"Whops iiz itsh?" I said sleepily.

"Um, If you mean by who is it, It's me tooth and Bunny." Said tooth,

I yawned, "come in!" I stretching.

Tooth and Bunny walked In,... Hold hands?, Well that new.

"Yes,..?" I asked

"ME AND BUNNY ARE NOW DATING!" Said tooth.

"Bunny, what drug did put her On?" I asked

"I didn't,- Were REALLY dating." Said Bunny.

"Oh Okay,-Congratz!" I congauated them.

then I stuffed My head Back in my pillow, Now feeling even more lonely.

"Jack is this about Elsa?" Asked tooth.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Oh it's gonna be Okay, she will be very soon." Said Tooth.

"I surely hope so." I told her.

"Who do you she's bringing Back?" She asked me.

"I have no idea." I told her.

"I think it will be another Immortal." said tooth.

"Better not be a guy." I mumbled.

Tooth giggled at that, "Jack I don't think she'll ever do anything like that in Million years." Said tooth.

"I know." I said Looking down at my bare feet.

She smiled, "Like I said Jack, Elsa will be back sooner than you know it!" Said tooth

I was surely hoping she was right, Right now I do really want Elsa Back.

2 HOURS LATER

I managed to crawl out of bed I then went out.

"Is Elsa here Yet?" I asked

"No, Not yet." Said Bunny, he was sitting next to tooth, Come to think of it they kinda look cute together.

I sat of the window Ceil were I was sit when I'm sad,Lonely,Or just bored, I should Go Visit Jamie!, I flew out of the Window and all the way to his collage.

"Hey Jamie!" I said stepping in the Window, He was sitting there playing video games.

"Oh hey Jack, Whatcha doing here?, Did you get Elsa back?" He asked

"Yes, But then After that Pitch took her Back and shes not going to be back for a while." I told him.

"Sounds like that sucks." Said Jamie.

"Yeah It does." I told Him, He took a bite Of his Pizza, Then His phone started to Ring, He put it on speaker.

"Hello Jamie are you there?" Asked sofie's voice.

"Yeah, What?" He asked

"Mom is coming to visit you In a few days so be ready." Said sofie.

"Alright fine!" said Jamie then hung up.

"Ugh!, This means I have to clean Up!" Jamie whined.

"Oh I have to go back." I said turning around.

"Alright Bye Jack!" Said Jamie.

"Bye!" I said as I flew away.

I flew all the way back to the north Pole, Everyone was doing there Usual work.

since Christmas is next week North has to start getting ready for it. And Elsa's Birthday is the 21st (THAT'S A TRUE FACT I WAS READING THE DISNEY WIKI ON ELSA AND IT SAID HER BIRTHDAY IS DECEMBER 21st.)

I surely Hope she'll Be back for her Birthday.

She's gonna be 221 years old.

And not just because It's going to be her Birthday, I also want to have her In my arms again.

I really love her and I want her Back, And If she isn't back in a couple days I will Go and try to find her myself, And that's Final.

**OHHHH! JACK IS PUTTING DOWN HIS FOOT RIGHT THEN AND THERE AND DO YOU LIKE HOW JAMIE IS AN LAZY GAMER BOY? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW XOXOXO**


	19. Blizzard keeping us apart

**JACK P.O.V**

I told North My plan But he dined.

"Jack are you crazy We have to listen manny!" Said north.

"Well I'm listing to my Gut,... And oh what's that? And it's telling me that if Elsa isn't Back In 2 days, I'm going after her!" I told him.

"Jack! This is Australia We are talking about 2 DAYS!? that's not enough Time!" Said North.

"How long will it take?" I asked

"A week." Said North.

"A WEEK?! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" I yelled.

"Jack, She's been gone for 3 days not a million Years." Said North.

"But to me it feels like a million years!" Said North

"Jack you have no idea what it feels like." Said North as he sadly looked down at his feet, I quickly shut up.

I then walked away to leave him alone.

Even though Mrs. Claus has Been Dead for 1,000 years, Elsa isn't and I need her back.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

I Woke up with a wet pillow, from my tears.

I walked out on my balcony But something stopped me from going any father I forced my eyes open, Well I tried and well I did there was a HUGE blizzard.

It pushed me Back I used snowy blast to push my way up. Then I noticed this was No ordinary Blizzard, This is something Jack and I were both doing Just not knowing, Which Means this blizzard is going from here In arendelle all the way to the North pole.

And I have no idea how were going to get there Now with this Mrs. Claus and I are going to have to stay a couple extra days.

I sighed and forced with all my might to close the doors.

"Is everything alright?" Asked

"Well Not really were going to have to stay a couple extra days." I told her.

Then I explained the whole thing.

"Oh that's okay, And by the way I never did get to thank you." Said Mrs. Claus.

"For what?" I asked

"For going On this long journey to help me back to my husband."Said Mrs. Claus.

"Well it's the least I can do, North and The rest I am close friends with Now." I told her.

She gave a sweet old lady smile, I smiled Back.

"So what shall we do today?" She asked

"I dunno." I said, Then I remembered Old ladies like to do old lady things.

"Wanna bake cookies?" I asked

"DO I?" She jumped, Surprisingly I didn't think she could really do that.

We then Ran to the kitchen She got the cookie Dough and cooked it faster than I thought anyone could do, I looked Out the window at the firece Blowing blizzard, It blew my hair around, I pulled my head back In, And the cookies were done, We sat down at the table and Eat and Laughed and Cried at times.

It soon started to get dark outside and The blizzard was growing more powerful by the Minute.

It started to make to castle croak.

I started to get scared The Castle walls started to get a red tint to them.

"Are you alright?" Asked Mrs. Claus.

"This blizzard is getting more dangerous by the second." I told her.

"Are you sure it's safe to be here?" She asked.

"I surely Hope so, Because We have to stay here until It blows over." I told Her.

She Nodded,"Well Until then We need to get some sleep." I told her, Now I know I'm going to have to spend my birthday without Jack.

THE NEXT MORNING.

There was a knock at the Door, "Compen ifn." I said sleepily.

"Ok If you mean by come in, I'm coming." Mrs. Claus laughed then walked In.

she noticed that I was still sad.

"what ever is the matter dear?" She asked.

"I miss Jack." I told her.

"Awe, It'll be okay." She said trying to comfort me., I forced a smile.

Then I sat up.

I Got up and walked to the Balcony and Opened up the doors, The blizzard had stopped Luckily.

But the snow would sink us in 5 feet down that's up to my nose, Of chin.

I rotated my hands and made A lot of it disappear to were it would be knees high.

"Alright we can continue now." I told her, We walked out and down the stairs and sunk in the snow to our knees, We picked up our dresses and continued on.

AND TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY,... Yay?

It's going to take us two more days to get there and I'll finally be back in Jack's arms.

We traveled all night, I made a snow den with two beds, we slept there.

_"oh my goodness it's a girl!" said the nurse as she showed me my baby, the new baby girl then waved her hands and created snow flakes with a coo._

_Jack was sleeping outside of the room, the nurse walked out and woke him up, he cam rushing/stumbling in sleepily/excited._

_He woke completely up when he saw the baby._

_"Boy or Girl?" He asked._

_"Girl." I answered._

_"Awe, Daddy's baby girl." He said rubbing her soft little head, It warmed my heart to hear him say that._

_I gave him the baby He stayed stiff the whole time._

_"What her name?" He asked_

_"I was thinking more along the lines of Skylar." I told him. He rubbed his chin, "I Like it!" He loudly whispered._

_"Skylar winters frost." I finished He smiled, I smiled, He leaned In, I leaned in,..._ I Woke up "FUCK!" I loudly whispered, I looked over and was still sleeping.

I then went back to sleep.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

Today is Elsa's birthday and she's still not back. It's been 4 days and in the morning is the deadline To where I'm going to go out searching Myself for my lost love Elsa.

I fell asleep because of my boredum at looking up at the ceiling.

_I was sleeping Outside of a hospital room, The nurse then came out with a,... Baby?_

_"It's a girl ." She said to me._

_"Elsa Named her Skylar winter Frost." She finished._

_I smiled and took the baby and held her, She spun her hands around creating snowflakes with A Coo._

_I smiled and took her back in the Room with Elsa sleeping, She tiredly Forced one of her eyes Open, I kissed her Forehead,... Then _I FUCKING WOKE UP!, AGAIN IN THE MIDDLE OF A PERFECT DREAM!,... "Wait a minute is dose that dream mean something?" I asked Myself.

I rushed To North's Room.

"North!" I loudly whispered.

"What?" He asked waking up.

"Is it true Immortal's can't get pregnant?" I asked

"What?, No of course they can!, That is just a stupid lie!" Said North, I slowly looked down, whispering, "Oh No."

That means Elsa can get pregnant, She's not right now BUT WHAT IF SHE WANTS ONE?!

I ran out of the room and back to mine and face planted into the Pillow with a loud sigh.

I really do like that Idea of Marriage,... And one day a family.

I like that, Now all's that has t happen Is Elsa returning.

**AWE WOW SO THE THING ABOUT YOU CAN'T GET PERGERS IS FAKE, SO ELSA CAN HAVE A BABY ONE DAY! AND DON'T WORRY YOUR TITS SHES NOT PREGNANT RIGHT NOW,... YET,... YES! MARIAGE IN MABYE CHAPTER 30, MAYBE CHILD IN CHAPTER 35 I DUNNO THAT'S IF I CAN GET THIS STORY TO BE THAT LONG.**


	20. proposal

**ELSA P.O.V**

I woke up to hearing a hard blowing wind coming from outside, I looked out of the little peek hole there Was a blizzard stronger than I've ever seen before, It started to blow parts off of my little snow dom.

"FUCK!" I yelled at the roof blew Off, which made Wake up.

"OH DEAR HEAVENS!" She yelled over the roaring snow storm.

Then everything blew away.

We started to force our Selves threw the storm.

I tried to use my powers against it, But it Just made it stronger, I knew exactly what was going on, Jack is angry right now.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I yelled and tried to kick everyone off from holding me down, Today was the deadline so I could and get Elsa But everyone kept holding me back, Because right now outside is the most powerful there every was, and It was Because of Elsa and I being separated Our every emotion we have will Effect on this Blizzard.

"LET ME GO!" I Yelled pushing threw everyone.

They then Grabbed Me by my arms and Held me back.

I kicked and Kicked dropping my staff, But I don't give a shit about that, I care always and only Elsa.

I kicked and Pulled until I got freed from the 10 people.

Then They pulled me back and we all fought for 2 hours until we all fell asleep right there.

THE NEXT MORNING

I Woke up, And looked around they were all still sleeping.

I quietly tried to Get up, I ran over to the Balcony It was still dark because of the powerful wiping snow storm, Then I felt someone grab my ankle and Pull Me back.

I fell to the Floor and got ripped all the way back, Everyone Held Me down.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME AND LET ME GO!" I Yelled angrily.

We sat there fighting Each other for another 4 hours, And I don't care How tired I was Now, I'm now going to fight my Way out to go get Elsa.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

We have been walking for a whole day,... AND OH MY FUCKING GOD WERE IN THE NORTH POLE!

We fought our way through the now known as the most powerful blizzard that swept the Earth.

It took us 5 hours to get across the icy lakes and frozen fjord, We then could see the light Of the work shop.

"OH MY,... I SEE IT!" Yelled Mrs. Claus.

"YEP!,... THAT'S IT!" I Yelled back, It then took us another 2 hours to climb the High Mountain, We then Reached the Balcony, The blizzard was getting more Harsh by the moment Because right Now Jack had to be furious.

I Looked at her, Well I tried I really couldn't see, She also tried to look at me.

"You ready?" I asked

"Sweetie, I've been ready for more than 1,000 years." Said Mrs. Claus.

I then Forced the Door opened to see no other than,... Everyone holding Jack down.

"What the hell?" I Asked arching a brow.

"ELSA!" They all yelled and ran and piled On me, Then Mrs. Claus took a deep breath and Stepped In.

North looked like his Heart stopped.

"In all that is krasIvaya!" said North (krasIvaya mean beautiful in russia,... If you didn't know that,...)

North then Hugged her TIGHTLY.

Jack pulled me in close and Kissed me.

I hugged him,"I thought you would never make It back." Said Jack.

"I thought you'd give up." I said holding back the tears.

"Not well your the one I love." Said Jack, We then Didn't stop Hugging AT ALL.

"Thank you, Thank you Elsa, Thank you for Bringing my wife back to me." North said with tear over flowing his eyes Of the happiness.

I smiled wiping away the tears.

Jack pulled me into a even Tighter Hug.

I was so Happy to be back with Jack I wanted to burst in tears!, We didn't let go all night.

I Started to Get sleepy, It's been a long journey.

He picked me up bridal style And carried me to his room. He laid me down and Turned off the light, We cuddled (3)

"Elsa, you have a very strong and brave heart, you know that?" Asked Jack as he held and rubbed my hand.

I just sleepily smiled.

"tomorrow?, Me, you?" Asked Jack, I just sleepily shook my head.

He leaned in and Kissed my forehead, I smiled and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up and saw Jack smiling, But he was still sleeping, Which made me smile.

He then sleepily opened his eyes and Yawned, "Good morning snowflake, Have a nice sleep?" He asked

"Better than I had in,... A week now?" I said noticing I have been gone for a week, A week of Pure hell, But Mrs. Claus kept me company.

He just sleepily nodded with his bed head, Which look adorable on him, I giggled.

He smiled at me and We got ready To start the Day.

I just can't wait for our date tonight! since the Last one Didn't happen and it ended p being me thinking he was cheating one me and Running away.

I skipped around Happily Until Jack pinned me against as wall and Kissed my neck, I giggled.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yep!" I said excited.

Then he picked Me up and shot off the balcony.

We both landed on a snowy Mountain.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I hope she will say yes! (WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT MEANS?, GET READY FOR IT!)

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

Wow this place is beautiful!" I said admiring all the snow, I turned around and saw Jack On one knee with a box with a ring in it the ring was diamond with a snowflake on it.

"Elsa Arendelle Will you Marry me?" He asked, I lost my breath and didn't want to it back.

Tears flooded My eyes as I tightly hugged Him, "Yes!" I said Hugging him.

He spun me around and Kissed me, I kissed Back.

2 hours later we walked back a happily engaged couple.

Jack went to go tell the Boys and I went to go tell the girls.

jumped up and down, and they all hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you Elsa!" Said Anna teary eyed.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I told the Guys, they all clapped and cheered and patted me on the Back.

"Good one mate." Bunny smiled

"OH so happy for you Jack!" Said North In his Russian accent.

"Thanks guys!" I said Smiling

Now I have to Pick out the best man...

**OMG PROPOSAL! YAY! OK SO LEAVE IN A REVIEW OF WHO THE BEST MAN WILL BE AND THE MOST SUBMITTED WILL BE CHOSEN AND DUH ANNA WILL BE THE MAID OF HONOR!, SO REMEMBER TO LEAVE IN A REVIEW OF WHO THE BEST MAN SHOULD BE! XOXOXOXO**


	21. Anna's wisdom teeth

**ELSA P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up, Jack wasn't there then I heard a big crash outside.

I jumped off of the bed and opened the door.

Tooth has a cart with tweezers and needles.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Anna's wisdom teeth need pulled out, and Tooth knows exactly what to do." Said Bunny, I slowly nodded.

"Okay whatever." Said As I closed the door, I need to start thinking about a wedding dress.

Then Rapunzel knocked on the door, "Come in!" I said

"Hi Elsa I just had just had a thought you need help with a dress." Said Rapunzel, I nodded.

She took my hand and led me over to a mirror, Okay Elsa think.

I thought deeply, then gestured my hand up and a BEAUTIFUL light blue dress with a maybe 5 foot long train,no selves, And a lot a ruffles at the bottom,and from the crease of the bottom of my stomach and up to the top of my chest was a beautiful sparkly blue.

"Oh my goodness Elsa It's beautiful!" Said Rapunzel, "Thank you." I thanked, "So what are going to do to your hair?" Asked Rapunzel

"Curl it maybe?" I asked, "Perfect!" Said Rapunzel, Then she went and Locked the door, because Jack Is not aloud to see me in my dress and Hair done or anything.

She then took my hair out of it's braid and My blonde almost white hair fell down a little past my elbows.

"Whoa Elsa, You've got long hair." Said Rapunzel.

I giggled, "Well It's not 70 feet." I giggled, Rapunzel laughed to.

she then turned her curler on and started curling my hair.

When she finished she gave me the mirror, I looked, And gasped.

since my hair was curled it was just at the top of my elbow and the curls were beautiful, Long and had very neat set curls.

then she took the front strand on my hair and told me to put a snow flake there to pin it back, I looked like a princess, Even though in reality I'm a queen.

I got up and Hugged her. "Thank you." I said with tears running down my eyes.

"Oh Elsa, I can still remember to almost 300 years ago when we were kids." Said Rapunzel. (Rapunzel is 218 and Elsa is now 222 since yester day was her birthday in the story, But they both were dead for almost 100 years.)

We both cried On each others shoulders.

I then got up and got another dress out of my closet and turned that dress into my regular everyday Ice dress and cape, I then walked Into the closet and changed I then hid my wedding dress far in the back, and Put my hair in it's regular french braid.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I was back in the back with the guys, I needed to think about a wedding suit, Which means I have to wear shoes. -.-

But I will do anything for Elsa.

I then walked Into another room alone and looked in a mirror and gestured my staff and Made a light blue and white tuxedo, I was happy for a moment, then i felt shoes. _-_

I looked down and saw black shoes, So uncomfortable.

I looked in the Mirror, I mean I just can't believe I'm getting married!

Bunny got the wedding rings, Elsa's had a real small diamond with a snowflake, and Mine had a small real diamond and A snow flake, Expect my ring was a little bit wider because Elsa is a girl, and she had smaller finger, SO CUTE!, wait what?

I then walked out and showed the guys, they approved.

Now, I just have to start thinking about the best man.

I have no idea who it should be.

I then changed back into my other clothes and I was happy to get out of those shoes.

I met up with Elsa walking out of her room with Rapunzel, Then tooth flew out of Anna's room where she just finished pulling out her wisdom teeth, We all walked into her room were she laying on her bed with a cotton ball in her mouth, and of course she was on the gas that made her act funny.

"you ok?" Asked Kristoff

"No, I'm upset." Anna tried to talk with the stuff in her mouth.

Kristoff pulled out a video camera.

"Why are you upset?" He asked

"Because I thought I would wake up and Look like Nicki Minaj." Said Anna, Elsa arched a bow.

"You want to look like nicki minaj?" Asked kristoff.

"Yea I just wanted her butt, and her face." Said Anna everyone tried not to laugh.

"Ugh there's blood everywhere!" Anna complained.

"I just wanted to be her when I woke up." Said Anna

"your still beautiful." Said Elsa.

"Not like nicki." Said Anna as she started to pout.

"you think shes the prettiest?" Asked Kristoff

"I just wanted to have her butt,... and face." Said Anna

"I just want to be like nicki minaj." Said Anna as she wiped the Blood off her lip

"But you got your teeth done." Said kristoff, Anna let out a sob.

"But I didn't know that, I thought I was going to look like nicki minaj." Said Anna

"Oh man I'm sorry." Said Kristoff playing along.

"And I'm still white." Anna complained

Kristoff,Elsa, and I and the rest all bursted out laughing.

"You still look good." Said Kristoff still recording.

"I would look better If I was nicki minaj." Said Anna.

then Anna touched her face

"M-My lip feels like jay-z." Said Anna.

Hiccup,Merida,And Flynn had to walk out because they were laughing so hard.

Then Anna played with the ivy In her arm.

"Don't touch that." Said Kristoff.

"I'm fixing it." Anna said to kristoff with a mad disgusted face.

"Sorry." Said Kristoff.

"You know nothing." Said Anna.

"I know nothing?" Kristoff laughed.

"You're not a dentist." Said Anna.

"You're right I'm not." Said Kristoff.

"I just wanted to be nicki minaj." Anna cried.

"I just love her." she cried, "I just wanted to be nicki minaj when I woke up." Said Anna.

"and you know what else?" Anna asked.

"What?" Asked Kristoff.

"Ellen the generous." Said Anna

"Ellen the what?" Asked Kristoff.

"Ellen the generous." Said Anna

"You want to look like her too?" Asked Kristoff.

"No, I just wanted to be friends with her." Anna whined.

"You want to meet her?" He asked

"No I want to be friends with her!" Said Anna

"Okay,Okay." Said Kristoff.

"Ellen the generous, It's literally in her name." Said Anna. Elsa and I walked out Laughing.

Kristoff Finished Filming and Walked out of the Room laughing as well.

Everyone started laughing as well until all of our insides hurt. (LOL)

But I do need to start thinking about the Best man.

**OMG THAT WAS SP FUNNY, OK ANNA WANTING TO BE AND DO ALL THAT STUFF IS BASED OFF OF A REAL VIRAL VIDEO, AND I THOUGHT IT WAS SO FUNNY, I JUST HAD TO DO IT, AND YES ALSO TELL ME IN A REVIEW IF YOU THINK HICCUP SHOULD BE BEST MAN, NORTH THE ONE THE WALKS ELSA DOWN THE ISLE LIKE A FATHER, THE BABY TOOTH FAIRIES BE THE FLOWER GIRLS,AND KRISTOFF BE THE ALTER GUY, THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA LEAVE A REVIEW, I PICKED THE IDEA OF HICCUP BEING BEST MAN BECAUSE JACK AND HICCUP LOOK THEY ARE BEST FREAKING FRIENDS, AGAIN TELL ME IN A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA! XOXOXOXO**


	22. Hiccup as best man!

**ELSA P.O.V**

I Stayed in my room starring into the mirror while I had my wedding Dress on, I JUST CAN'T RESIST IT! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!

Then there was a knock on my door, "W-who is it?" I asked snapping back into reality.

"It's Anna, Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered Back.

She then walked In, And gasped.

She closed and Locked the door.

"Elsa, you look Beautiful!" Said Anna then ran over and hugged me.

I hugged back then we both started crying again.

"Oh Elsa, I can't believe your getting married!" Anna sobbed.

"I can't believe you want to look like nicki minaj!" I sobbed, (NOT IN A BAD WAY)

"What?" Asked Anna

"Nothing." I said then burst back into tear hugging Her, Then soon we finally stopped crying and I put on my regular Ice dress and We walked out the room.

Jack met up me and smiled and took my hand. And we both sat down and cuddled.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER STILL ELSA P.O.V I JUST FELT LIKE PUTTING A LINE,...**

Jack And I sat there for an Hour, Then Anna's Door opened from behind us and she tapped my shoulder, I looked up at her.

She pulled me by my hand and Into her room and slammed the door.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Then she pulled up a pregnancy test, It had two lines and Said positive. My heart stopped for a second.

"I THOUGHT IMMORTALS CAN'T GET PREGNANT!" I Yelled.

"Shhh,Shh!" Anna shushed me putting her hand over my mouth.

"I thought we Immortal's can't get pregnant!" I loudly whispered.

"No, Elsa that is a lie, We can get pregnant!" Said Anna, My heart stopped to a complete Hault,

"Okay," I calmed Down, "Does Kristoff know?"

"No Not yet, I'm going to Tell EVERYONE tonight." Said Anna, "And I need you to act surprised." Said Anna, I nodded and Left the room.

"Every thing Okay?" Asked Jack, I nodded and walked to my room and Plopped On the bed.

My Little sister is married and pregnant before me!, WOW Just wow! I laid there all night until Jack knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said through the Pillow, Then the door opened And Jack stepped In.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I'm just stressed out." I said through the pillow.

"About the wedding?" He asked, I tried to nod.

"Oh Elsa, we'll get through this together." Said Jack as he rubbed my back, I flipped my head over out of the pillow and smiled at him with my eyes shut, then I tapped the bed telling him to lay down., "Anna told us she was Pregnant." Said Jack, I shook my head telling Him I already knew

He then laid right next to me and smiled, and tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear then creased my cheek with his cold fingers, LOVE IT!

I smiled then soon we both fell asleep with or forehead pressed against each other.

_"and you may kiss the bride!" said kristoff who was the alter _(I THINK THAT'S WHAT THE GUY IS CALLED THAT READS FROM THE BIBLE AT WEDDINGS.)

_Jack and I kissed and everyone cheered and clapped we then walked Back down the Isle with our arms interlocked..._And I woke up, it was Morning, DAMMIT!

Jack was still sleeping, I closed my eyes and Fell back to sleep for a couple Hours.

5 HOURS LATER

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I Woke up and Elsa was still sleeping I just sat there and starred at my beautiful finance, GOD I love the sound of that, I just can't wait to start calling her my wife, we still haven't Came up with a date yet, Maybe valentine's day, Idk,

But we both do need to start working on the guest list,the cake,theme,were at,decorations,best man,brides maids,brides maids dresses,Food, And all that fun stuff. (sarcasm,sarcasm!)

I Know Elsa and I are going to end up doing a winter theme, so CHECK.

Brides maid dresses Elsa can make dresses with her powers, CHECK

Decorations snow,Ice,snowflakes, CHECK

Guest List All of the Guardians in the world and Immortals, CHECK

Cake I'm pretty sure Anna and Rapunzel would like to take care of that, SO CHECK.

all we need is best man, the Day of the wedding, and the rest of the wedding jobs like the Alter, Kristoff said He'd like to do that, And Elsa,North, And I agreed that North would walk her down the Isle.

And the flower Girl, I mean girls will be the baby tooths, And Elsa said she wants Anna as the Maid of Honor.

And all the left is the Best Man,... HICCUP! Him And I are practically best friends Now.

So I'll ask him!

I then quietly got up and left the Room to tell Hiccup my Idea.

I knock On his door, "Come in!" Said Hiccup.

I walked In, "Hey Hiccup, I got a question." I told him.

"Yes, Anything!" Said Hiccup, "Well I was wondering if you would like to be the best Man at Elsa's and My wedding." I told him, He looked like he rose with Joy.

"OF COURSE I WOULD!" He said screeching and Jumping up and down like a little Girl, Then he noticed My face expression towards that, "I Mean Yes, I would be more than Honored to be the Best man at your and Elsa's wedding." He said straightening up.

"And Um Jack?" He asked, "Yes?" I asked

"You do know what that means right?" Hiccup asked.

"Did you not know that Elsa is A _REAL _queen?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah," I Nodded.

"And your marring her." Said Hiccup, I nodded.

"Which makes you a King." Said Hiccup, "Oh, I haven't Looked at it like that." I said.

"But I will do and Become anything for her." I told him.

"And that's exactly right!" Said Hiccup smiling as soon As I was about to leave Hiccup ran up to me, "Which means I need advice." Said Hiccup.

"For what?" I asked.

"Merida." Said Hiccup, I chuckled, "Ask her out on a date." I told him.

"Do you think she'll approve?" He asked

"Hoping so, If she doesn't she'll most likely shoot you with an arrow." I told him.

"Oh Yeah, Thanks that Helped A LOT!" Said Hiccup.

I chuckled and Walked Out. "Check,Check,Check!" I said Happily know all is left is a place and date for the Wedding.

**OMG I THINK I MIGHT HAVE THE WEDDING AT ELSA'S ICE CASTLE BUT WHAT DAY?, LEAVE IN A REVIEW ON WHAT DAY YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE! XOXOXOXO**


	23. wedding plans

**ELSA P.O.V**

I Woke up and Walked Out of the Room Jack met up with me, He told me he has chosen Hiccup to be his best man.

And all's I have to do Is the Brides Maids Dresses which Were going to be all the girls Anna as the maid of Honor.

And as the Brides Maids Rapunzel,Merida,Mrs. Claus,and tooth.

I walked in my room and Created four identical Dresses they were all light Blue with ruffles on the shoulder and Bottoms.

I gave all of them their Dresses and they all LOVED IT!, YAY!

Now all's we have to do us when were are going to Have the Wedding, but in the mean while We need to take a break.

We might just honey moon there as well.

I sat on the window sill, bored to high hell.

"Okay, Just keep it calm, And just relax." I said calming myself Down, Weddings are hard to deal with!, But Jack and I will get through this together!

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I Walked around looking for Elsa.

she Might be in her room.

I knocked on the door,"Come in!"

I then opened the door.

She was sitting on the window sill, looking Bored and stressed out.

"You alright?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, Just bored." she Said titling her head Back.

"Um, I need to talk to you about what day the wedding is going to be." I told her.

"Any Ideas?" she asked Me.

"Maybe Um,... New years eve?" I asked

"In 8 days?, Okay sounds Good to me." she said nodding, I smiled at her, She gave me that same Beautiful smile she gave me when we first met.

I Leaned in close and Kissed her, She kissed Back.

"I Love you Elsa." I said Smiling.

"I love you most!" Said Elsa.

"Not possible!" I said giving a little chuckle.

"It is when It comes to me loving you!" Said Elsa, that made my insides Feel warm.

I hugged her, She hugged Back.

I cuddled with her In bed that night Until we fell Asleep, I couldn't be any Happier while knowing Elsa and I are getting Married In 8 days!, Can't Wait!, I'm so excited!

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

I Slept comfortably with Jack cuddling Me while my face was hidden In his warm chest (And Yes he has his hoodie on.)

and His strong Arms supporting My back up to being Very lovingly close up to him.

I laid there, Thinking I was the Most Happiest person In the world, Earlier I had told North to have my Guardian acceptation After the wedding!, YAY! Mrs. Claus Had talked My into really wanting to be a guardian, so After the Wedding I'm going to Become one!  
I Just can't Wait, And I can't wait for Anna to have her baby!, I'm going to be an Aunt!, YES!

Maybe, Just Maybe one Day Jack and I could start a family!

I would want a girl!, I would Name her Skylar or crystal!

* * *

**HICCUP P.O.V**

As I entered Merida Room, And asked her Out, she pulled out her bow arrow and shot an arrow at me, it hit her door _JUST_ above from touching a hair on my head.

"That means yes." She giggled.

"Really?" I Asked Excited.

"Christmas eve 8:00?" I asked, She nodded.

I jumped Up Happily, She giggled Again.

"Okay thanks! Bye!" I happily waved and skipped room.

I ran outside and jumped on toothless, He shot off And with me yelling, "YEAH BABY I GOT MYSELF DATE!"

I flew around for a few hours.

Soon I landed and went to my room and Fell asleep with a wide smile on my face, My suprised I haven't sprained my face yet.

YES! I got a date! 

**OMG SHE SAID YES!, AND DO YOU LIKE ELSA AND JACK'S WEDDING DATE, NEW YEARS EVE, GOOD IDEA AND JUST TO THROW OUT THERE YOU GUYS ARE MAYBE MOST LIKEY WILL HATE ME ON HONEY MOON JUST SAYING. XOXOXO**


	24. Merida meets Hiccup's father

**ELSA P.O.V**

ONE MORE WEEK!, ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL JACK AND MY WEDDING!

I woke up and Jack was still sleeping I flipped over onto my back, Still really fucking Tired.

I just don't know what to do now considering the wedding Is in a week!

Jack and I talked about having All the Guardians and Immortals.

Mother nature, All of the baby tooth fairies, all the little Eggs,Elves,Yeits, Father Time,Cupid, princess Tina,mother of halloween, leprechaun,Ground hog, Fire Princess, the Faries, And Kristoff's Family the Trolls, so it's going to be quite the day!

From what I heard all of them Accepted.

I'M JUST SO EXCITED AND I CAN'T WAIT!

I looked at the dress, But quietly then put it back in the closet.

I Looked over at Jack, He was still sleeping So I tip toed out of the room.

and wait a minute TODAY IS CHRISTMAS EVE!

North and his elves were working away and getting everything ready, then Hiccup walked By looking Happy as ever.

I giggled "What's up with you?" I giggled.

"I've got a date tonight." Said Hiccup.

"Huh, With who?" I asked.

"Merida." Said Hiccup, I giggled, "And she didn't shoot you?" I asked

"Well she almost did." Said Hiccup.

I Laughed, He laughed as well.

"Alright then good luck!" I waved And walked away.

"Alright thanks!" Hiccup waved then walked away.

I then sat on the red couch, You know what?, I'm gonna go spend some time with my cousin and Anna.

I knock on Anna's Door.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?" I sang mocking her.

She laughed and opened the door, "Very funny Elsa." Said Anna.

"So you coming?" I asked, She slipped on her winter boots and nodded.

Then we ran to Rapunzel door and Knocked, "Do you wanna build a snow man?" We sang together.

"HELL YES!" She Yelled then ran out with her boots and coat on.

We all then ran outside and started throwing snowballs around.

We all giggled and laughed the whole time Until our insides hurt.

I then built a snowman, Hand made not with my Powers, Although I do perfer Olaf.

We laughed and Laughed and Anna did a Back flop Into a snow pile and Made a snow angle, I giggled and Sat down In the cold fuffy snow, I Made a few snowflakes In my hands, Anna Made fire flurries, I giggled Again.

Anna,Rapunzel,And I laid in the snow laughing, This is my last time spending this kind of time with them Until I'm Married CAN'T WAIT!

It started to get dark, We went inside to say goodbye to North Before he left to give the children Of the world presents.

He then Finally left and laughed On the way.

I giggled with Anna And Rapunzel, still covered In snow as we waved.

Jack walked up to me and Hugged me and Kissed me On the fore head.

From the Corner of my eye I saw Anna and Rapunzel smiling and Jumping up and down, Then he kissed the tip of my nose.

Then the girl Eeked (IN A VERY GOOD WAY, THEY THINK ELSA AND JACK ARE ADORABLE WHICH IS A COMPLETE AND TRUE FACT!)

We giggled and walked to my room and fell asleep.

Cuddling, SO COMFORTABLE! 

* * *

**HICCUP P.O.V**

I flew all the way to my viking Village with Merida where My dad was Making a sword.

"You can roam Around, I'm just going to talk to him." I told Merida, she Nodded and Walked Off.

I then Walked to my dad, "Hey dad!" I greeted him.

"Son, it's been so long where Have you been?" He asked

"I've been with The Guardians and I want you to meet this girl." I told him.

"A girl?" He asked.

"Yes, Princess Merida." I answered.

"Princess Eh, Are you dating?" He asked

"Matter a fact Were On a date right now." I answered.

"JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" My Dad said In his thick viking accent.

Then we wondered Off in the direction Merida headed.

"Are you sure you want this princess?" He asked.

"Of course, Dad you'll love her!" I answered.

As soon as he was about to talk We both stopped to the sight of Merida choking a Big man with her bow wrapped around his neck and her sitting on top of his Back pulling the bow back to choke him harder.(AND BY BIG I DON'T MEAN FAT, I'M MEAN LIKE STRONG LIKE 2x THE SIZE OF MERIDA'S FATHER.)

"I told ye to stop making fun of me hair!" Merida said In her thick Scottish Accent.

"Is that her?" My father whispered to me, I nodded smiling.

"Merida, I'm Hiccup's father!" Said My father spreading His arms open, Merida let go of the Bow making it fling and Hit the Big man on the head Knocking Him out.

Merida picked out her Bow and set it around her chest And shook my dad's Hand, "You seem like a tough Lassy, squeeze my hand as hard as you can." Said My father still shaking her hand, "Are ye sure about that?" She asked.

"Of course I am!" Said My father merida then Squeezed my father On handed and my father whimpered as his hand popped and cracked.

"Yep, she a tough lass." My father said As he hit the Ground.

then my father Stood up, "How's you aim with that bow?" He asked.

"Okay I guess." Said Merida.

"Let's see what you can do." Said My father.

Then we walked to the archery Field.

"Okay now all you have to do-" Said My father trying to give her instrucions about how to shoot, was soon cut Off by Merida Aiming her bow and Shooting dead in the center Of the target.

"how about taking a few steps Back?" My father asked, Merida took five steps back and hit another Target in the dead center.

"few more back?" Asked My father, Merida then stepped back far beside a tree and Aimed her bow and shot, and again hit dead center Of another target.

"Okay?, Lassy your AWESOME AT THIS!" Said My father.

Never thought I would hear my father say the word 'Awesome'

She giggled, "Thank you." Said merida.

"Now when can I meet your father?" My father asked.

"Anytime." Said Merida.

"And which land do you rule?" Asked My father.

"Scotland." Merida answered, "Oh your Scottish." Said My father.

"Yes, The accent does quite Give it away." Merida giggled.

My dad and I laughed.

"Okay, I wish to meet you father in 3 days." Said My father.

"Alright." Said Merida.

Then We both left, When I landed Merida On her balcony She leaned In and Kissed Me On the LIPS!

I smiled and she blushed and Walked Inside, I jumped Around, Toothless rolled his eyes.

I then Again fell asleep with another wide smile On my face, Again.

**AWE SO CUTE AND REMEMBER LIKE I SAID MAYBE IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF TWO AGO, YOU GUYS MIGHT HATE MY ON THE HONEY MOON CHAPTER, IT'S GOING TO BE QUITE EMOTIONAL! XOXOXO**


	25. Merida's Mum and Dad

**ELSA P.O.V**

YAY IT'S CHRISTMAS!, But I'm not getting up.

I Plan on sleeping in today. And Jack and My wedding Is in 6 DAYS!

I laid there, I didn't seem like Jack wanted to get up either.

So I just sat there And closed my eyes until Jack peeked Over at me, I smiled and Opened my eyes.

"Morning Snowflake!" He said smiling. I smiled back.

He cuddled me close until we fell back asleep.

* * *

3 DAYS LATER.

**MERIDA P.O.V**

I Flew with Hiccup and his father on toothless to scottland MY HOME LAND!

My three Little Brothers ran to me ad Hugged me, I hugged Back.

"Merida!" Said My mother In her Scottish thick Accent.

Then My mother ad Father came running towards me.

My father looked at terrified Hiccup.

"Who's your friends?" Asked my mother.

"This is Hiccup, and his father!" I introduced them.

Then My dad and Hiccups father sat down,talked, ad chugged Beer for hours.

My Mother Talked to hiccup.

She pinched his cheeks and called him a cutie pie.

He just smiled and nervously smiled.

Then The three boy whacked the back of Hiccup's leg, He yelped and the ran laughing and giggling.

Then they climbed up on my father's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Asked Angus.

"I'm Hiccups father Hrolf." Said Hiccup's Father.

"Oh I'm Angus, and these are my brothers, Adie and Alick." Said Angus, He waved.

Then they all ran.

"Oh they seem like tuff boys." Said Hiccup's father.

"Yeah, They killed their First teenager aged Bear a couple years ago." Said My father.

"Wait a minute did you say bear?" Asked Hiccup's father.

"Yeah, Merida killed the most Biggest,Ugliest,and most fear bear in this country 100 years ago." Said My father.

"My goodness!" Said Hiccup's Father, "That's one tough lass!" He finished.

"What other weapons can she do?" Asked Hiccup's father.

Then My father spent 10 minutes Naming all of the weapons I have mastered.

"Wow!" Said Hiccups Father, At the corner of my eye I saw Hiccup smiling at me.

I blushed, WAIT A SECOND I DON'T BLUSH!, That only means one thing!,... I'M IN LOVE WITH HICCUP!

Hey really I kind of like it!

Te he! I'm in love!, I skipped Around the woods happily.

Then I heard my mother Call me.

I skipped all the way Back my dad and Hiccup's dad were now drunk and falling all over the place.

"Oh yes mother I forgot to tell ye something." I said Said taking my eyes off of the two giant dunk men.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"It's about Elsa." I said getting a little idea.

"Oh My Goodness it there something wrong with her?" My mother panicked, My mother thinks of Elsa like her second daughter considering Elsa and I were best friends, Still are.

"No!" I laughed, "She getting Married." I laughed.

"ELSA GETTING MARRIED?" My mother and Father snapped up.

"Yes." I answered.

"To who?" My father asked.

"Jack Frost." i Answered.

"Are they REALLY In love or is he marrying her because she needed a suitor, or he just wants to become King?" My father asked.

"They are REALLY In love." I answered.

"AND EVERYONE IS INVITED!" I said Happily.

"Yes!" Said My mother happily.

"He better be a good man to my Elsa, and I want to meet him before ANYTHING Happens." Said My father taking a Bite of his chicken.

Him and Hiccup's Dad agreed.

"And I'm the best man." Said Hiccup.

"Good for ye!" My mother said cheery.

"Yeah,.." Said Hiccup.

"You make a mighty fine bride for this Hiccup fallow." Said My father.

"Agreed!" Said My mother and Hiccup's father, Then I heard hiccup whisper, "Agreed," I blushed like there was no stop.

Soon we All returned Hiccup dropped Me off, and He few to his bedroom.

I laid on my Bed, Getting tired but with a wide ass smile on my face.

**OMG AWE! SO CUTE AND REMEMBER FOR THE THIRD TIME YOU GUYS ARE REALLY POSSIBLY CRY, AND I HAVE A QUESTION HAS ANY OF MY STORIES MADE YOU CRY,LAUGH,OR DO ANY THING IN A GOOD WAY? XOXOXOXO**


	26. night before the wedding

**ELSA P.O.V**

I woke up the Next morning and I poked my head out the Door and saw,... MERIDA'S DAD AND MOTHER!

And there was also a giant man sitting Next to Hiccup, And they were all talking to Jack.

I listened In, "I Want you to treat our Elsa Like a Queen." Said Merida's Father.

"Yes sir." Jack answered.

"You planning on having children?" Asked Merida's Mother, My cheeks burned when I heard that, It went quiet.

"I don't know." Answered Jack.

I palmed myself face at that.

"I think you would Make a mighty Fine father." Said Merida's Mother.

"Thank you." Jack thanked.

I quietly tip toed to my bedroom and wrote a note and climbed out of the window and left.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

After all those questions, they finally accepted me and left.

I went to Elsa's and My bedroom, she wasn't there but there was a note.

I read it:

_Dear,Jack_

_I went to the Ice castle to get things ready for the wedding, I'll be back soon! I love you -Love Elsa._

I set It down And sat down.

I was now really bored.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V SORRY HIS WAS SO SHORT BUT I COULDN'T WAIT TO BE ABLE TO GET ELSA TO DECORATE!**

I made snow piles on each side of the room, then I made a long isle, WHICH I WAS GONNA WALK DOWN!Eek!  
it was long, Almost transparent, and sparkly.

I just Imaged Jack standing At the end, Looking Handsome and just starring at me, Then I blinked.

Then I made a brunch Of Chairs made of Ice.

then I made the Alter, And tables.

But it was Missing something,... Then I rotated my hands and right behind the alter appeared a huge fountain with a huge beautiful snowflake in the Middle.

Then I took a step Back and looked around "Whoa,..." I breathed.

IT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!

Then I turned around at the right time, I turned around and Jack had just landed on the Balcony, he stepped down.

"WOW!, Good job Elsa!" He said Looking around.

"Thank you," I thanked.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you." He said looking at me.

I giggled, "Jack I missed you too." I said giggling.

"I love you." He said as he held me by my hips.

"I love you too." I said, Then we kissed, He gave the place once last look then Left.

* * *

**ANNA P.O.V**

"WE NEED LIGHT BLUE FROSTING!" I yelled, Rapunzel and I were making the wedding Cake.

Rapunzel and I are Making Elsa's wedding Cake.

When threw around sprinkles and spoons and All that fun stuff.

"DONE!" I said As I finished the last part.

we stepped back and looked at our master piece, It was a light blue frosted cake with 4 layers neatly stacked and at the top was a Neatly made frosted snowflakes standing up.

"It beautiful!" Rapunzel cried, We then cried o each other's shoulders, it was either Because Elsa is finally getting Married, Or was it because we can't have the cake Until a couple more maybe 4 days, (I think I got that right,)

"It just looks so good!" Rapunzel cried. OKAY IT'S BECAUSE WE CAN'T HAVE IT YET!

Then we Sniffled and Had to leave the room, then Elsa got Back, "Do you have the cake done yet?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

then she got it and got a snow globe and took it to her ice castle and Came Back.

"Nothing toy worry about now." Said Jack.

"Yep everything is finished and Ready!" Said Elsa, everyone cheered and clapped

* * *

**2 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Jack and I had to be apart FOR 2 WHOLE DAYS! Jack left with Kristff,Flynn, And Hiccup and went to Bunny's Place.

I stayed Bored to death, Not knowing what to do, I mean my wedding is in 2 DAYS! YAYY!

Then Merida walked In, "Hey Elsa,- Ooh are you alright?" She asked.

"Hum?, Yes, just bored." I answered.

"Oh Elsa, It's okay Your going to married to Jack, In two and you'll be able to see each other again, and the most best part is the honey moon, Two whole weeks just you two together,... Alone." Said Merida, She was My best friend and I knew about her perverted mind.

"MERIDA!" I yelled then threw a pillow at her, She laughed and Snorted.

"What?, You never know, I mean COME ON! that's what Alot of newly weds do on their Honey Moons." Said Merida, I started to Laugh.

she Fell on to My bed Laughing we both laughed Util we cried (IN A GOOD WAY)

"It hurts so bad!" Merida said Holding her stomach as we continued to Laugh, so much it began to hurt, we then started Try to breath and Calm down, then we Looked at each Other.

"Ppfft!" Merida said holding back the Laughter.

"Ppfft!" I said, Then we began to laugh Again until we fell asleep in the weirdest positions (AND DON'T THINK OF THE OoH THERE SLEEPING TOGETHER IN A WEIRD WAY OR PERVERTED WAY, THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS HAVEN'T YOU EVER TOOK A NAP WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND IF YOU A GIRL?, I HAVE!)

We woke up the next morning and Merida was laying On the ground, I giggled at the Sight of my best friend.

I then dragged her On the bed and Left.

I Love spending time with my best friend Merida. AND HOLY SHIT TOMORROW IS THE WEDDING! (LOL I ALMOST PUT WEEDING)

I Just CAN'T WAIT!

Then I tip toed in my room with whip cream and a feather.

"Oh I love you too Hiccup!" Merida said sleep talking.

I almost Fell to the floor trying to hide the Laughter.

"Let's get Married and Have little viking and Scottish Babies!" Said Merida sleep talking.

Then I spayed the whip cream on her hand and tickled her nose she then wiped the whip cream across her face, I hurried up and snapped a photo.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Yelled Merida.

I laughed, Then she took the left over whip cream on her hand and stuffed it on my face, I licked in off my lips, "Hm not that Bad." I said, Then we bursted out laughing again.

"Well Better get your Hair done because tomorrow is your wedding!" Said Merida, We both Nodded and Went to punzie, She then curled my hair Again, I then pinned the front piece back and froze it with a tiny snowflake Merida,Punzie,And Anna Awed.

I giggled, but then I noticed My hair had grown a little more so now instead of when my hair being curled and almost at the top of my elbow, It was now in the center, It was still beautiful though, Maybe even More!

I then went to try on my dress, Still a perfect fit! then I walked out, ,And Merida all gasped.

"ELSA YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" Said Tooth as she flew in.

"Thanks tooth." I thanked.

"Crickey!" Said Bunny as he dropped his plate, then Began to drool as he starred at me, I giggled he was lucky Jack isn't here to see that.

"Awe Elsa you Look absolutely Beautiful!" Said Mrs. Claus.

"Thanks everyone." I giggled.

Then everyone left me be and I starred up at the stars, and Looked at Manny, "Thanks for letting Me meet Jack Manny." I thanked

Then I put on my night gown and Fell asleep, This is it Tomorrow is the BIG DAY!

**AWE CAN'T WAIT? HERE COMES THE BIG DAY!**


	27. WEDDING DAY!

**JACK P.O.V**

FINALLY IT'S ELSA'S AND MY WEDDING DAY!

I slipped on the wedding suit,... and shoes -.-

and brushed my teeth.

and walked out.

"Yes Jack the day has finally come." Said North who had just arrived.

"HaHa better run now while you still have the chance." Flynn Joked.

I laughed as well, "I think Elsa and I are going to be very Happy." I said to them, they Nodded.

"Okay Guys, the wedding starts in 3 hours!" Bunny told us, I smiled.

Then we all went to the Ice castle, EVERYONE was there, Including Elsa, But she had to hide up in her room so I didn't see her in her dress.

I just can't wait!

everyone was dressed up.

I saw Anna, She was wearing the the maid of honor Elsa had made her, and her hair was in a neatly done up do, then I saw the cake, it was light blue and had a giant snowflake on it.

I grinned.

3 HOURS LATER.

THE WEDDING STARTS IN 10 MINUTES!

I stood at the end of the isle with Flynn,And Kristoff while Hiccup stood at the end of the isle hold the pillow with the rings.

9 MINUTES LATER,

ONE MORE MINUTE!

everyone chattered away.

Anna ,Rapunzel,And Merida girl talked.

Then,... everyone went quiet as the little baby tooth's threw light dark and Light blue flower pedals.

"This is it!" I said to myself.

then,... Elsa and North Appeared,... WOW HOLY SHIT ELSA LOOKS BEAUTIFUL, I smiled at her long beautiful curled blonde-ish white-ish hair, And she had on a dress BEAUTIFUL light blue dress with a maybe 5 foot long train,no selves, And a lot a ruffles at the bottom,and from the crease of the bottom of her stomach and up to the top of her chest was a beautiful sparkly blue.

"Wow." I breathed.

"wow." Breathed Flynn,

"Wow." Breathed Bunny, I pushed him away by pushing him with my hand over his face. (FROM TANGLED WEDDING.)

Then Elsa walked up and faced me.

I smiled, she smiled Back then Kristoff spoke, Then we said our vows.

"I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.  
I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving.  
I promise to try to be on time.  
But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you.  
I love you." said Elsa, then I said Mine.

"On this day,  
I give you my heart,  
My promise,  
That I will walk with you,  
Hand in hand,  
Wherever our journey leads us,  
Living, learning, loving,  
Together,  
Forever." I said, Elsa smiled.

"May I have the rings?" Asked Kristoff, then Hiccup walked up and I took the ring and Put Elsa's On her small Gental cold finger, then I put mine on.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Said Kristoff, I pulled Elsa close and Kissed her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and everyone cheered and clapped.

Then when we Parted we turned and smiled everyone.

later we Got to stuff the cake in each other's faces, Anna and Kristoff recorded everything.

then That night everyone left so we could start our honey moon.

"Finally married." I said as I rubbed her back, she still had her wedding dress on, But I had changed back i my regular hoodie and pants,... AND NO SHOES! :D

**AWE SO CUTE, AND REMEMBER LIKE I'VE SAID FOR NOW THE FIFTH TIME NOW, BEWARE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT MAY MAKE YOU CRY.**


	28. honey moon Tragedy

**ELSA P.O.V**

A couple hours ago, I was Married and Became a Guardian. (OMG I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT HER BECOMING A GUARDIAN BUT YES AFTER HER WEDDING SHE BECAUSE A GUARDIAN.)

I sat there while Jack cuddled with me.

"Wanna do something?" He asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"snowball fight?" He asked.

I giggled and sat up and we both went outside and played around Until,... I felt someone Grab me from behind.

Then that person pulled Me back.

A blizzard started to form and became very Harsh.

It was pitch.

He set me in front of him.

"Hello my queen." He grinned.

"Sorry married." I laughed as I showed the ring.

"You got Married?" He said angrily.

"Yes,.." I said Backing up.

Then I heard North and Jack Yelling for me.

"ELSA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yelled Jack.

Then Pitch raised a bow and Arrow,

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NOBODY CAN!" Yelled pitch, then released my life flashed before my eyes, the arrow hit my in the stomach, it soon dissolved and turned into Black sand but I was still hit, I dropped the the ground, and that was it.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

North went looking without me, but the blizzard grew stronger and stronger.

then I caught a sight of North, but he was Holding Elsa.

A tear fell from North's Eye as he stumbled with her in his arms.

Then the Blizzard stopped right there, north Fell to his knees as he held her like a baby.

"Is she sleeping, Or knocked out?" Asked Rapunzel.

"No, I'm sorry Jack but shes Dead, pitch killed her." Said North,

"WHAT NO!" I Yelled.

"Rapunzel can you heal her?!" I Asked.

"I'll try!" She sobbed then ran over then she put Elsa's hand on her Head, she tried to sing but when she tried to heal Elsa, her hair wouldn't light up.

"it won't work!" She sobbed then gribbed onto her lifeless cousin.

"Elsa, No, No!" Anna cried then ran over.

Then everyone began to sob.

Merida's Mother and Father cried as well, WOW Hiccup and Flynn did, So did Olaf, And so Did I.

I hid my face in my knees and sat on the cold hard ground.

Then I walked over and picked up my lifeless wife and looked down at her. (AND ANOTHER SAD PART IS, SHES STILL WEARING HER WEDDING DRESS!)

I looked down at her and hugged her and sobbed,

Everyone bowed theirs heads sadly and sniffled.

We all then carried her back to the ice castle and but her on her bed and cried on the side, and left.

* * *

**AT THE NORTH POLE**

I Laid on the bed and watched Mine And Elsa's wedding Tape, I played it over and over again.

everyone drank alot tonight.

I had to, I'm just not drunk, Yet.

I played the wedding tape again and took another chug of vodka. (DON'T BLAME ME I'M IRISH!)

There was a knock at my door.

"come in." I said as I took another chug, It was Anna she walked in teary eyed.

"you Okay?" She asked.

"Nope." I answered.

She sat down and started cry, I pulled her into a hug.

"I miss her already!" She sobbed.

"I know, I do to." I said holding back the tears.

"My poor sister!" She sobbed, I remained to hug her.

Then she sniffed and stood up, "Good night Jack,-" She said her voice broke as if she was going to break down crying.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed then left the room before she cried again.

I laid back and drank and drank until the whole room was spinning and I fell asleep.

**OMG THIS IS SO FUCKING SAD!, I CRIED DURING WRITING THIS, AND I WONDERED HOW LONG SHOULD ELSA BE DEAD BEFORE SHE RISES AGAIN, SHOULD IT BE DAYS?, WEEK?, MONTHS, OR YEARS?, ANY OF THOSE AND TELL ME IN A REVIEW OF HOW LONG AND ALSO PUT IN THERE IF THIS MADE YOU CRY AS WELL. XOXOXO!**


	29. one year later and back from the dead

**ANNA P.O.V**

It's been a week since Elsa's death, Jack hadn't come out of his room since, He had been watching the wedding tapes.

I and the rest have been crying since, merida hasn't even looked at her bow, Hiccup hasn't rode on toothless, toothless hasn't flew yet,I haven't eaten or went outside yet, Olaf has;t been asking for hugs, Mrs. Claus Hasn't been baking, North hasn't been eating, Bunny hasn't painted any eggs, Tooth hasn't get excited over THE SIGHT of teeth,sandy has only been creating sad dreams, Kristoff hasn't cut or sawed threw any ice, and Marshmallow hasn't been Guarding the castle since theres nobody to guard Marshmallow has been crying as well, this week has been going by really slow, and If any one did walk they looked like zombies.

Rapunzel walked by me looking like she was ready to roll up in a ball and die.

nobody has gotten any sleep since Elsa died.

Nor even cracked a smile.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

It's been a year since Elsa had died, and I had my baby I named her Oliva, then looked like me, Only she was only a year old. And we have a new Friend!, Her name is Mavis and shes a vampire!

Everyone had gone 50% out of 100% back to themselves.

The baby has lifted everyone's spirits.

Pitch is still around somewhere but we haven't seen him since he killed Elsa, Jack had vowed to Find him and Kill him for what he had done.

we all went outside to celebrate oliva's first birthday.

Jack held oliva and played with her, Considering He loves kids.

I then brought out the birthday cake and did I forget to mention that Merida and Hiccup get Married, Merida and Rapunzel are both Pregnant.

Flynn sat next to Rapunzel and rubbed her belly.

That makes Jack feel a little left out.

We always tell him that he could re-marry but he always denies.

and we heard not to long ago that Jamie's girl friend Is pregnant. he had just turned 20.

and here's something cool, oliva was born on Elsa's birthday.

so today is Elsa's birthday as well.

every year on Elsa's birthday we have a snowball fight ad play around.

so then we all had a snowball fight and played games.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

I Just woke up, In my Ice castle,...

that's weird, I'm in my,... IM IN MY WEDDING DRESS!,- JACK!

I ran to the north pole after I got into my regular Ice dress and Braided my Hair, Then I snuck up, and saw everyone,- B-but they were Happy, Were they happy I was dead?

Then a girl with Black hair fell ontop Of jack, I cuffed my hands over my mouth.

Then a guy with spiky orange hair helped them up.

DOES JACK LOVE THAT VAMPIRE GIRL?!

I then left with tears in my eyes, leaving frost behind me.

I ran and cried.

"Do you guys hear that?" Asked Anna.

"Sounds like footsteps." Said Kristoff.

"I'll go check." Said Jack.

I quickly hid behind a tree, then he flew right passed me, I then went on the other side of the tree so when He passed me again he wouldn't see me.

"Nope nobody." Said Jack.

Then I walked away again.

"Jack!, I still hear the foot steps." Said Anna.

"Hear, I'm a vampire so I can see who it is." Said the vampire girl

Then I stopped and she listened in.

"It's a female." She answered.

"SHIT!" I loudly whispered.

"And she is now today turned 222." Said the girl.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

Wait a minute, 222, today is the Unknown females Birthday, Wait a minute It couldn't be,... Could it?

"NORTH THAT MIGHT BE ELSA!"I Yelled.

"Could it?" Asked North.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

FUCK!, THEY KNOW!,

"ELSA IS THAT YOU?" Yelled Anna.

"NO!" I answered, FUCK WHY WOULD I ANSWER BACK?

"ELSA?, IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Asked Anna.

"NO!,... FUCK!" I Yelled.

"ELSA IF THAT'S REALLY YOU WHERE ARE YOU?" Asked Jack.

"N-NOWHERE!" I Answered then I started to run.

"ELSA!" They yelled, Then I made an Wall of Ice before they could reach the stop of the hill and see me, I then continued to run, HIGH HEELS OR NOT, I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

"ELSA!" They yelled I ran as fast as could then soon got away and back to the ice castle, Then I looked at my reflection, I did look different I didn't look much alive anymore and My hair had Another white tint.

I looked slightly like a girl version of Jack.

Which is cool in a way, BUT LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT HIM!, I can't believe he moved on to that Vampire girl (DON'T WORRY THAT'S JUST WHAT SHE THINKS, JACK ISN'T WITH MAVIS.)

I laid down on my bed.

and just sat there for hours starring down at the wedding ring.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

"GUYS, I'M GOING AFTER HER!" I said.

"Okay bring her back!" Said Anna.

I nodded and flew, I almost hit the wall of Ice wall, I flew up to doge it yelling Happily, I'm about to see my wife again.

I flew there but there were huge ice spikes sticking out of the ground around the castle Like a large fence.

I waved to Marshmallow, He waved Back.

"Mind break a chunk off so I can get in?" I asked Him, He nodded and smashed a piece off so I could climbed through, I looked up at the castle stairs.

I took a deep breath and climbed up the stairs and opened the door.

All the wedding stuff was still out and the flower pedals were still on the ground.

**UGH!, CLIFFHANGERS RIGHT, WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD DO WHEN SHE SHE'S JACK AND WHAT DO YOU THINK JACK SHOULD DO WHEN HE SEES ELSA? XOXOXO**


	30. pregnancy test

**ELSA P.O.V**

I was starring at my reflection and saw my eyes have gotten a little more crystal blue color to them.

Then I heard Jack's voice call for me, "Elsa, are you here?" He asked.

SHIT!, WHAT DO I DO, RUN?, HIDE, GO SEE HIM, I think I should go see him because he Is my husband.

Okay, I'm gonna go and see him, I took a deep breath and walked out.

He was Looking around.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked, he turned around and his jaw dropped.

"ELSA!" He yelled then flew up and bear hugged me, "I missed you too." I giggled.

"Not as much as I did!" Said Jack, then Kissed me I kissed back.

Then he pulled me into a tight hug, "I Love you." Said Jack.

"I love you most!" I told him.

"Not possible!" He said giving a little chuckle.

"It is when It comes to me loving you!" I said, that made him give a devilish smirk.

I knew exactly was he was thinking, But this time, I played Along.

He picked me up to where my legs were wrapped around his waist and walked me to our room.

he laid me down and we started to make out.

then he threw off his hoodie and unzipped my dress, It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I Woke up, I felt so weak like last night took away all my energy, SHIT!

I felt like I couldn't even lift up my arm, It hurt to move my legs.

I looked over, Jack looked pretty exhausted Himself.

So I slipped My bra and Underwear back on, and laid back down with my back aching.

I don't think I can get up again,..

It hurt SO BAD to move around (I JUST HAVE TO THROW OUT THERE, THIS IS KINDA AWKWARD,...)

So I just sat there,... then I started to have pains in my stomach.

it was a sharp and very painful pain,... then wait a minute,.. Last night,... when I saw that Vampire girl with Jack,... WAS THIS SOME KIND OG HIT AND RUN?!

So I Just laid there with thoughts running through my head, "Okay Elsa, just stop the last time you did this, You were wrong." I told myself.

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Jack still half asleep.

"Uh nobody," I quickly.

He nodded sleepily and went back to sleep.

I laid there with and aching stomach, Wait minute, COULD I BE,... PREGNANT!

OH SHIT!, WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS COMING?!, Ok Elsa, just calm down, it's just in your Head, OR IS IT!?

I sat there, I felt like my heart had stopped and I couldn't breath.

I hope it's a girl, WOULD IF I HAVE TWINS, Eek!

I would one to be a boy and one to be a girl, and If I only had one, I would want it to be a girl, I'm pretty sure Jack would want a boy.

I finally got 2% out of 100000% of my Stregth back, I moan as I stood up I slipped my regular ice dress back on.

"Wore out from last night?" Jack joked.

"JACK!" I said then hit him with a pillow.

He laughed.

"I don't think I can up." Said Jack.

I giggled, "You wore out?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

I laughed ad rolled my eyes.

"So who was the Vampire girl and the guy with the red hair?" I asked.

"That's Mavis and her boyfriend." Jack answered, I felt weight being lifted off my shoulder.

then he slipped his pants and sweater back on.

He kissed me.

"Okay Wanna go see your sister, and remember, you're and Aunt now." Said Jack, I got super excited, He picked me up and we both flew back.

We both landed on the Balcony.

I took a deep breath, then he smiled and opened the door.

everyone was running around panicking yelling, "MERIDA'S IN LABOR!" They kept saying, I kept a 'Da fuck?' Face, they all turned and looked at me.

"ELSA!" Anna, And Rapunzel screamed and ran to me and hugged me, "What about Merida?" I asked, "She having her Baby." Said Anna.

"WHAT!" I Yelled.

"Yeah she's back there it's gonna take all night." Said Anna, I nodded, But I couldn't breath.

Jack hugged Me, I hugged back.

That night Jack and I stayed up due to the hurling screams.

Jack and I starred at the ceiling.

Later we heard a faint cry of a baby.

Jack and I looked at each other and smiled.

Then we were finally able to go to sleep.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

All the sleep Jack and I had gotten was 2 hours of it.

We laid in bed, for what seemed forever, Anna told me that Merida had a girl and named her Astrid.

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

the stomach pains have gotten worse and worse.

I told Anna, She suggested I took a pregnancy test, I agreed, today she was going to bring me one, I started to get nervous.

Then Anna walked through the door shouting, "HEY ELSA I GOT THE-" Said Anna I covered her mouth before she could say the rest.

Everyone starred at us for a second then shrugged and turned back and got to work, I pulled her to my room.

She then took it out, and gave it to me.

I took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom and took the test before I took at it, I took a deep breath.

then I looked at it, It had to lines and said, "Pregnant." I put my hand over my mouth before I could scream.

i hid the test in the bottom of my sleeve i ran to Anna and hid behind a wall i took the test out and showed it to her she almost screamed but i held my hand over her mouth.

"when are you going to tell jack?" she whispered. " i don't know!" i panicked. "ill go out and get a card!" said Anna i nodded scared to death. i hoped i would get a good reaction from him!

ONE HOUR LATER

Anna came back with the card. i looked at it. "it's perfect!" i said smiling. then i went into our room and hid it under his pillow.

That night i was super excited for him to find out we were going to be parents!

we went to bed he hasn't found out yet, so we just went to sleep.

JACK POV

i woke up the next morning and saw that Elsa was still sleeping, she has been sleeping most often.

then i stretched and when i put my hand under my pillow, i felt something...

i picked it up it was an card.

it opened it up and read it. "congratz daddy, i can't wait to meet you!" i read the card my pupils shrunk... "E-Elsa's? pregnant?" i thought to myself.

* * *

**4 MONTHS LATER**

All Elsa has been eating is Peanut butter,Pickles,toast,bacon, and All sorts of stuff, her baby bump was starting to form, It was really kinda cute.

Every night I would kiss ad rub her belly.

I was really excited to be a father soon.

and I just can't wait! 

**OMG SHES PREGNANT, YAY!, FINALLY OKAY SO I NEED YOUR OPINION, IF ELSA HAS ONE BABY SHOULD IT BE A BOY OR A GIRL, IF SHE HAS TWINS, ALOT OF PEOPLE ARE ASKING FOR TWINS WERE ON LOOKS LIKE LITTLE ELSA AND ONE LOOKS LIKE LITTLE ANNA, THAT'S CUTE BUT I WAS THINKING TWINS, ONE BOY AND ONE GIRL, THE GIRL WOULD LOOK LIKE LITTLE ELSA AND THE BOY LITTLE JACK, LEAVE IN A COMMENT ON WHICH ON I SHOULD DO! LOVE YA, BYE! XOXOXO**


	31. twins!

**ELSA P.O.V**

I'm now 6 months pregnant, and It makes me happy when Jack rubs and kisses my belly.

It's September right now so the baby is due around Christmas time, THAT'S REALLY EXCITING, last night Jack and I stayed up to the screams on Punzie in labor, which Only scared me, It sounds REALLY, REALLY painful.

Jack has been very busy lately because I can't set off winter, Due to the fact I'm pregnant.

So I sat on my bed watching t.v and Eating a whole 2 jars of pickles. (LOL I'M REALLY CRAVING PICKLES RIGHT NOW!, AND NO I'M NOT PREGNANT. -.-)

It's been Hours since Jack had been Back, so I just kicked my feet up, then I looked down At my stomach, It was bigger than what it's really supposed, Oh No, could I be pregnant with twins?!

"Your making Mommy look fat." I said talking to the baby, Or babies in my stomach, then giggled.

Then Jack walked and looked At me, and smiled,

I took a deep breath, "Jack I think were having twins." I told him, the smile wiped off his face quickly.

"What?" He asked Quickly.

I nodded As I sat the jar of pickles down.

He sat down at the end of the bed and crouched over and rubbed his hand through his hair as if he wasn't happy.

"Are you not happy?" I asked getting upset and scared.

"No, I'm Happy I'm just tired." He said, I KNEW IT, HE'S LYING!

"Oh okay." I said then tapped the bed for him lay down.

He laid Next to me and fell Asleep, I stayed up wide awake, Until I get REALLY Tired and the second I closed my eyes I fell Asleep.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Jack has been pretty stressed out, So have I.

I felt my belly getting a little bigger every day or week, Jack thought the baby bump was cute, I say it's a baby hill.

I've be in Jack's and my room for a while every time I get up, I feel fat,Every time I even stand up, I FEEL FAT!

so I sat my fat ass down.

Then Jack walked in and face planted into the pillow.

"Hello Jack." I said then kissed the top of his soft head.

He tried to talk through the pillow.

"I'm guessing you tired." I guessed.

He nodded.

"Okay If you want a break all you have to do is ask, and I'll set winter off." I said to him.

"NO!" He quickly sat up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Pitch is still out there, And your pregnant." Said Jack.

"Jack but your always tired." I said to him.

"I rather Be tired ANY DAY then have you hurt EVER AGAIN." said Jack, I smiled at that.

"I love you." I told Him, He flipped over and tiredly smiled.

"I love you too." He said sleepily.

I kissed his forehead and laid down with him.

And fell asleep.

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER**

I'm not due any day now, Jack still is always gone and busy.

My belly is absolutely massive., Well I think. Jack still thinks it adorable.

Jack woke up Kissed me while we stood on the balcony.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Said Jack, My heart sank.

"Why so long?" I wined.

"Today I'm visiting a very big country." Said Jack, I sadly nodded, He lifted my chin up and kissed me, I kissed back.

Then he bent down and kissed my stomach and flew Away, I waved and went to my room and laid down.

I was watching t.v and eating Then,... My water broke "WHAT THE HELL!" I Yelled.

Then the pain became to much to handle, I let out loud hurling scream.

Rapunzel came rushing In, THANK GOD!, Rapunzel knows what to do she's been the nurse for all the babies.

She ran around and got stuff ready.

she told me to push, I obeyed and a baby came out, Okay good it's over,... OR IS IT!, the pain came back.

She set the new baby boy that had silver hair just like Jack down In a new crib I had made out of ice.

She turned around to my screaming and rushed over, "Uh Elsa you're not finished yet, YOUR HAVING TWINS!" Said Rapunzel.

"HOLY SHIT I KNEW IT!" I screamed over the pain.

this Baby took almost an hour to give birth to.

when I finally pushed it out, It cried, "Boy or girl?" I asked breathing heavily.

"Umm,... Congratz Elsa you had a boy and girl!" Said Rapunzel, I laughed nervously and laid back tired as hell.

she wrapped the Babies up and dressed them, the boy was dressed like jack with Jack's Dark blue hoodie but a baby seized version and his brown little Pant's that looked like Jack, But baby sized. He had Jack's White hair pale skin and dark blue eyes.

and the girl Looked ALOT Like me she had the same color hair as me, Blonde but near almost white, and light blue Eyes, and Pale skin, and Rapunzel put a light blue dress on her.

they both had the tiniest feet and hands, ow they are adorable!

Rapunzel gave them to me.

Everyone walked in to meet the two,

"Oh My goodness Elsa!. they Look like a Little version of Jack and you." Said tooth, I Nodded Smiling.

"What's today?" I asked.

"Christmas." Said Bunny.

"They were born o christmas?" I asked, Everyone Nodded.

I smiled and starred down at my two new born's.

Jack is going to be back tomorrow, why can't he be here now?

"I'm naming the girl Crystal naming the Boy, Jack can do." I said to everyone.

Everyone Agreed.

I then walked over in pain and kissed the two babies and put them into the crib together.

everyone awed.

they then All left I laid Back down, and without a doubt fell back to sleep.

**OMG! BEST CHAPTER YET! LOL, I CAN'T GET THE IMAGE OUT OF MY MIND SEEING JACK LOOKING DOWN AT THE BABY BOY POINTING AT HIM AND SAY, "HEY THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE ME!, QUITE THE HANDSOME ONE." LOL OKAY IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHAT I SHOULD NAME THE BOY LEAVE THAT IN A REVIEW AND YOU KNOW WHICH ONE IS THE BEST, I PICK AND IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT I'LL MAKE SURE TO GIVE YOU PROPS SO LOVE YA!, XOXOXO**


	32. baby play time

**JACK P.O.V**

SO TIRED!, I flew back to the North Pole I had been setting off winter for a whole day.

I landed on the Balcony and opened the doors, everyone looked at me.

"There's a surprise in your room." Said Anna, I arched a brow ad dragged myself to my bedroom then I opened the door and As I was walking over to the bed I walked past the baby crib Elsa Had made And then I heard a Baby's coo.

I backed up arching a brow and looked in the crib, AND HOLY SHIT! my eyes widened when I saw the two squirming new born's. One was a boy and one was a girl, "Hey that one looks like me!, hey good looking!" I said pointing at the boy.

Elsa laughed, she looked really wore out.

I kissed her.

"Congratz mommy." I told her.

"Cogratz Daddy." She said giggling.

I laughed and Got back up and put my staff down and put my hands in my pockets and starred at the two babies.

then the babies both started to get a sneeze coming.

"ACHOO!" They both sneezed giving the crib a layer of frost.

I laughed at that.

"They both Have ice powers." I laughed.

"I know, Crystal sneezed on Rapunzel and froze her dress." Said Elsa.

"You named them?, What the boy's name?" I asked.

"I thought you could give him a name." Said Elsa, I felt Happy at that.

"I don't know I'm gonna have to think." I told her, She nodded and started drifting off to sleep again.

I Laid beside her and started trying to think of a name.

I thought a moment,... "Aster." I said to myself.

"What?" Elsa asked sleepily.

"Nothing I just came up with a name." I told her.

"Okay, what did you think of?" I asked.

"Maybe Aster frost?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment.

"I like it." Said Elsa,I felt happiness rise in me.

then I started to say the Names over and over again in my head.

_"Aster Frost."_

_"Crystal Frost."_

_"Aster and Crystal Frost.,... Are my children."_

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

**ELSA P.O.V**

Helping take care of the babies was one of Jack's talents, He absolutely loves them, and that makes me happy.

And I can already tell Aster is going to End up like Jack because Aster seems like the fun and always excited baby, and I already know Crystal is going to have my personality because she is very polite Because when Aster took the bottle from her, she waited until he dropped it or gave it back.

I have a feeling I'm going to be proud of both of them.

Jack and I were laying down, I was holding crystal and he was holding Aster, then Aster started to float.

"JACK!" I yelled, He looked up and saw Aster bouncing around off the walls.

Jack flew up and grabbed him saying, "Gotcha!" Said Jack, Aster cooed and laughed, it was absolutely adorable.

Jack sat back down and kept Aster from flying away again.

then a bee started to fly around Crystal she started to get annoyed, she then shot ice at it and froze it, That made Aster laugh.

Crystal then made a pissed off face at him and blew in his face leaving frost on his nose, He then started to sniffle then,... "ACHOO!" He sneezed on Crystal freezing the top of her, dress she looked down then looked at him, and smacked him on the head, He hit back then they starting kitty fighting hitting each other in the face, I pulled Crystal back and Jack, Well tried to pull Aster back, But Aster was trying to fly towards his, I gave Aster 'the stare' and he quickly stopped, He and I laughed.

the Two babies then started to coo, that Aster let out a loud burp, Not no ordinary Burp, A full on Burp, Jack and I starred down at him, Already knowing who the trouble maker was going to be.

Crystal then bent over and flicked his nose telling him to be polite, But he just laughed at that as if he thought she was Joking.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Oh Yeah, Aster is really going to turn out like Jack.

all the Babies did was maybe fight once in a while, Burp,giggle,

Aster would float around once in a while, And crystal stays in my arms and sits quiet.

I told Jack, he can teach him how to properly fly when He gets older.

Crystal sat there in my lap watching Jack play with Aster.

she giggled when Aster started cooing and snorting., Jack And I laughed at the snoring part.

he sat there snorting,cooing,And giggling then tipped over to laying on his Back, Jack Help his back up.

then I stood up with Skylar in my arms while she slept and I went to our room and set her down in the crib.

Jack walked in hold Aster as Aster drifted to sleep in is arms and set him down.

We both smiled as Aster flipped over and hugged his Sister.

Jack hugged me, Even though we were playful with the babies, But really we were tired.

so Jack and I laid down for a nap and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**OMG!, YES! FINALLY FOUND A BOY NAME, ASTER,... DO YOU LIKE IT?, BUT (SPOILER ALERT) THE TWO EVIL DICKWADS ARE STILL OUT THERE,... LOVE YA, BYE! XOXOXO**


	33. son like father, daughter like mother

**JACK P.O.V**

I woke up sleepily and poked my head over to see that Elsa is still sleeping.

I then looked over and smiled at the crib,..

I picked up both Crystal and Aster and carried them out.

I then set them down and played with them, they cooed as I tickled them.

they laughed and giggled the whole time.

then It looked like Crystal was trying to say something.

"Dadszisy." Said said, I think she was going for Daddy.

I laughed, "Not yet." I said, "You still have a couple moths util your going to be able to talk." I laughed, She giggled back.

then Aster burped again, I looked around to see if nobody was around and whispered, "That's my boy."

Crystal waved her hands around trying to reach up to me and created snowflakes dancing around her hands in the process.

I laughed at that.

I then made and gave both the babies a bottle.

they started to drink , as soon as Aster finished his bottle he stole Crystal, I made a "give it back." face, he Ignored, then Crystal grew impatient then picked up Aster's empty bottle and whacked my upside the head with it, He quickly dropped her bottle, she took it back and finished it.

I then picked Crystal up and burped her she let out a small girly polite burp, then covered her mouth in shock of what just happened as her eyes grew wide, In the back ground Aster laughed at that.

I then picked him up and burped it he let out a big burp and laughed and snorted at that I laughed as Well at that face, And Crystal gave a disgusted look at that.

"Oh I love you two." I laughed, They both cooed at that.

then I picked them both up and carefully laid them back down in the crib, I looked over and saw Elsa was still sleeping.

then babies both cuddled up and fell Asleep I walked out and met up with everyone.

All smiled.

"How are the twins?" Asked Anna.

"Awesome Aster has gotten my personality, And Crystal has Elsa kinda,Quiet, and Polite personality." I answered.

Anna,Rapunzel,And Merida all Awed.

Merida and Rapunzel were holding their Babies While Anna's daughter Oliva was out and About walking around.

"Flynn take Eugene." Said Rapunzel as she handed their son over to him.

I then heard that Crystal and Aster woke up because I heard giggles and coo's coming from Elsa's and My room, I walked In to see the two rolling around, Elsa woke up and smiled at me, "Oh I gotta feed them." Said Elsa as she was about to sit up, I stopped her, "I already did." I smiled.

She smiled and laid Back and let out a long sigh.

I laid next to her, Yeah It's hard being parents, But it's also a gift and blessing.

* * *

**7 MONTHS LATER**

Elsa and I stood on two different sides of the room, I held Aster up helping him stay on his feet, and Elsa held Crystal Up, We then let them go and watched as they took their first steps, Aster stumbled over to Elsa and Elsa picked her up and hugged him, Crystal then stubbed over to me, as Soon as she was about to fall right infront Of me, I bent down and caught her, We had just taught them how to walk, YAY!

After that they went back to crawling around, sometimes they would Grab onto something and try and pull themselves up.

today I asked Elsa if I could take Aster out for when I set off winter, At first she freaked out a bit, but then she calmed down and said Yes.

But first she had some rules.

"Don't put him down."

"Don't let him use his powers yet."

"Don't let him touch ANYTHING."

"Wrap him up in a blanket."

"No pranks."

"Don't fly high up."

"And NO flying Lessons.", I was hoping she would say that.

I nodded, I'm possibly not going to listen to half of what she said, It's gonna be a guys night.

But I wrapped him up in a blanket just like she said to do.

Then I flew out, "GO SLOWER!" Elsa yelled, I looked back at her and obeyed.

as soon as I was out of sight, I flew A little faster, Aster laughed and Snorted and cooed the whole time.

then We landed In Paris,

I was Mavis and Johnny, they walked towards me and saw Aster, they didn't know they were born yet because they are on vacation.

"Jack!, Is this the baby?" Asked Mavis, I nodded, "Well the other one is back at the North pole." I told them.

"Do you mean Elsa had twins?" Johnny Asked, I nodded, Mavis jumped up and down excited.

then after she kissed Aster they left and I flew high up.

Aster cooed.

I laughed at that.

that we landed on the Eiffel tower, then he floated out of my hands and floated around me,... "No your mother said no flying for you..., But your mother is not here is she?" I asked then I took his hand and flew around with him, He giggled then we stopped he let go of my hand and shot snowy blast up in the air and made it snow, I grabbed him and we sat down on the snowy ground.

he sat there and played in the snow and rolled around, I laughed.

I'm gonna bring crystal here tomorrow.

I picked Aster up and got the blanket, wrapped him up, And he started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

Okay you just have to stay calm, Jack wouldn't do anything stupid, Would he?

I dressed Crystal up in a dress I just made for her, It was a little light blue dress with Alot of ruffles at the end.

She cooed saying she liked it, I picked her up and got a bottle and fed her.

I sat down and talked to myself.

"He would never do that stuff I told him not to do with Aster RIGHT!?, do you think Daddy would ignore what I said?" I asked Crystal, She nodded her head, "That's nice." I said now scared to death.

Then Jack walked in with Aster sound Asleep still wrapped in his Blanket, "See you were wrong." I whispered to Crystal, she cooed.

then Jack laid next to me with Aster in his arms then we all fell asleep while he holding Aster and I was holding Crystal.

**AWE SO CUTE!, AND JACK!, WTF WHY DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ELSA!? COME ON I MEAN REALLY ASTER COULD OF GOTTEN HURT, BUT HE POSSIBLY WOULD LAUGH THOUGH ALRIGHT GUYS! IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER LEAVE THAT IN A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU DO, DID IT MAKE YOU LAUGH,CRY, GET ANGRY, ALRIGHT LOVE YA, BYE! XOXOXO**


	34. flying lessons

**ELSA P.O.V**

Today Jack gets to spend some time with Crystal Yes Am every worried, But i'm happy as well.

Before he left with her, I kissed her forehead, She cooed, Then I kissed Jack and he flew away.

I went to go spend some time with him, but he was gone, I started to panicked then some drool dripped from the ceiling, I looked up and saw him floating above me, I tried to reached for him to grab him, but he was to high up.

"TOOTH CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND?" I Yelled she came flying in, "What do you need?" She asked.

I pointed up at Aster, She laughed and flew up to him and grabbed him and gave him to me, I hugged him "Don't ever to that again." I told him, Tooth awed. and flew out.

I hugged him and kissed his forehead, It looked like I was holding a baby Jack.

He cooed and spun snowflakes around and played with them.

I laid down on the bed and played peek a boo, She snorted and cooed the whole time.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

Crystal drug her little finger nails in my arms while I flew and her eyes grew and she gave me a 'fuck you.' face.

I laughed and She gave a nervous smiled trying to play along.

we landed in front of marshmallow, I set crystal down, she wabbled over to him he put his large hand down so when she fell, He caught her, He smiled and she giggled.

I then picked her up and went inside the castle, Her eyes grew wide when she saw the inside, She wobbled and kicked to get free, "Okay." I laughed as I set her down she then stood up and plopped down to sitting and looked at everything, Then Olaf came waddling out, Then he saw Crystal, His eyes grew wide when he saw her and ran over.

"Is this the baby?" He asked, "Well one of them." I told him.

"Elsa had twins?" Asked Olaf, I nodded.

"And whats her name?" Asked Olaf.

"Crystal." I answered.

"And what's the other ones name?, Is it a boy or girl?" He asked.

"The other one's is a boy and His name is Aster." I answered.

"Well Hello Crystal, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Said Olaf as he spread his Arms, Then crystal hugged him. (I JUST NOTICED IN FROZEN OLAF NEVER DID GET HIS WARM HUG, SO HE FINALLY GOT ONE!)

Then Olaf smiled at her, she cooed.

I picked her up and showed her around the castle.

After that she began to fall asleep.

I then flew back to the north pole when I walked in Elsa was tickling Aster, He was laughing and snorting.

I laughed and gave crystal to her, And I picked Aster up, He starting cooing when he saw me.

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

Aster and Crystal are now 6 years old.

Today is Aster's first Flying lesson, CAN'T WAIT!

then Crystal run up to me and jumped in my arms saying, "Daddy Daddy!" She said scared like someone was chasing her, then Aster with a monster suit flew out and laughed at her, "ASTER THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Said Crystal, I chuckled and set the little 6 year old down.

"Daddy can you please tell Aster to stop scaring me." Said crystal, I nodded and as soon as she left, I winked at him and he high fived me.

We both laughed.

then We both jumped off and flew off the balcony with Elsa yelling, "BE CAREFUL!"

"Alright Mom!" Aster waved, Then we shot off , WHOO HOO GUYS NIGHT OUT!

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

Oh god, they better not get themselves hurt!

then Crystal started playing with her powers, I let her play with hers because she the mature one, while Aster Is like Jack and thinks everything is about fun and games.

I sat down and read a book, then Anna and Rapunzel walked In, "Hey Elsa." Said Anna, I waved.

"So did Jack take off with Aster yet?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Are you scared?" Asked Mavis.

"Yeah, I think that Aster might get hurt." I told them.

"Oh don't worry Elsa, my first time flying wasn't Bad." Said Mavis,

"I know but he's going in the sky!" I told them.

They all stayed quiet.

"Should I be scared?!" I asked.

"No, Not at all." Said Rapunzel.

I just sat there now very scared.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

"WHOO HOO!" Aster cheered as he flew super fast beside me.

Then he grabbed someones sun glasses and slipped them on and smirked, I laughed.

We flew around the lake I awoke from.

then we landed on Jamie's and his wife's porch.

Jamie walked out with a few boxes with his son following after him.

Jamie set down the boxes and waved, I waved back.

"And who's this little one?" Jamie asked looking down at Aster.

"This is my son, Aster." I told him.

"Hello there, I'm Jamie." Said Jamie.

"Sup." He said trying to act cool.

Jamie chuckled.

"I remember when I was your age, that's when I met your father." Said Jamie.

"Really, Dad your that old?" Asked Aster pushing the sun glasses up off his face looking up at me.

"I'm over 300 years old." I answered.

"Your Old." Said Aster putting his sunglasses on.

"Hey Aster, your gonna live forever because your Immortal to, so I can laugh at you when your 300." I said bending down.

"Did I ever mention old people are cool?" He asked inoccently.

"Anyways, we gotta get back or Elsa will flip out." I told him.

"Alright Bye Jack!" Said Jamie setting his box down.

Aster and I turned and flew away.

AT THE NORTH POLE

We landed, I greeted Elsa with a kiss, Aster walked over next to Skylar eating cookies acting cool with his sunglasses on.

"Hey how about passing me one of those cookies?" He asked.

"It your dreams!" Said Skylar placing her hand on his face and pushing him away.

We giggled and all sat down together.

Then Olaf waddled in.

"Oh, Hello!" Said Olaf Patting skylar's head.

She giggled ad hugged him, he hugged back

**AWE SO CUTE, I LOVED HOW FUNNY SOME PARTS WERE, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN ON THIS STORY, I'M GETTING SO MANY REVIEWS, WHICH MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY!, SO KEEP BRINGING THEM! IF YOU KNOW ME WELL YOU KNOW I LOVE REVIEWS! XOXOXOX**


End file.
